


The Celestial Slayer

by FTBookworm



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTBookworm/pseuds/FTBookworm
Summary: What if when Lucy saved Loke from disappearing, and summoning the Spirit King, she not only saved Loke but was given an offer she couldn't refuse. Being the Celestial Slayer. - T just to be safe and for potential language in the future.





	1. Celestial What?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first fanfic and stuff so hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!

**Loke’s POV**

 

“Let it go Lucy! I want to stop suffering from the guilt!” I said.

 

“I won’t let you! You are innocent! The person who condemned you to this fate needs to know that they are wrong!” Lucy yelled.

 

All of a sudden time stopped. The pain that I have been feeling from the last couple hours while lying at the grave, was gone. The waterfall suddenly stopped and all was sucked up towards an opening forming in the sky. _A portal? … No way! Why would_ **_he_ ** _come just because of what Lucy said!_ Suddenly there was a flash of light and a giant appeared.

 

“W-who is that?!” Lucy asked, hugging me out of terror and fear.

 

“The Celestial Spirit King,” I replied in a soft voice.

 

“Old friend, how it pains me to see you this way but as the celestial law states, a spirit cannot harm its keyholder or else the spirit will be banished from the celestial realm for eternity,” the Celestial king said in a booming voice full of power and authority.

 

Lucy stood up and faced the Spirit King and said in a confident voice, “Loke didn’t kill Karen. She took a job that she couldn't handle. The death of the late celestial spirit user Karen was not caused by a celestial spirit. It was caused of her pride and greed as a human. Loke stood up to her for how she treated her spirits and Aries, a fellow Zodiac. How could standing up for oneself and others be a cause for a person's death! So, OPEN YOUR EYES STACHE FACE AND SEE THE TRUTH!”

 

While Lucy was delivering her argument and defending Loke, she released her magic causing a gigantic magic circle to appear beneath her, and summoning her all of her contracted spirits at once. All standing with their master on the issue at hand, faces grim and supporting Lucy.

 

_Who is this girl? Karen couldn’t even open two gates at once, yet here this girl is, with much less training with celestial magic, summoning ALL of her contracted spirits - Wait did she just call the King STACHE FACE!! Oh no. no no no. Well to be honest he does have a rather impressive mustache… nevermind. Oh how is he going to react._

 

At the end of Lucy’s final statement, unknown to her, she sent both spirits back in time to when Karen had just started being a Stellar Spirit mage up unto her death. They saw how she treated her spirits like objects and punishing them harshly for no reason.

 

It only took a second to pass before Lucy ran out of magical power but it felt like lifetimes for these two spirits.

_What the -_

 

“Hmm. Your argument has touched the deepest parts of my soul and has made me think that maybe it is not Leo the Lion’s actions but the Law that must be questioned. Leo stood up for one of his own at the cost of his life but has persevered through the past few years. I decree the Leo the Lion is allowed access to the Spirit realm once more.”

 

_Wait. What!!_

 

“Thanks Stache Face!” Lucy said with a big smile and thumbs up.

 

“B-but Sir! This is my fault! I cannot live with the guilt any longer!”

 

“Then old friend, I order you to live your life to the fullest and in the service of the young maiden and spirit mage, Lucy Heartfilia.”

 

Crying tears of joy and happiness “Yes Sir! I will fufill my duties as her private protector.”

 

“Before I take my leave, I wish to make an offer to you, Lucy Heartfilia.”

 

“..Yes?”

 

“I wish for you to be my chosen Celestial Slayer.”

 

_What! I thought that was only a myth!_

 

“SIR!” I say in shock

 

“What do you mean, Celestial Slayer?”

 

“Just like your friend is a dragon slayer, I would teach you the magic of the Celestial Realm. All of the Mythical beings are able to train a human wizard in their native magic. Just like all of your ancestors did before you.”

 

“What?!”

 

“You, Lucy Celeste Etoile Heartfilia, are a true descendant of the first celestial spirit mage and celestial slayer. You are more connected to the Spirit Realm than any other mage because you are the current protector and princess of our realm.

 

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

 

“W-what?” I said in shock

 

“You are the princess of the celestial spirit realm. Haven’t you ever wondered why a few of your spirit’s call you princess?”

 

“...yeah but I thought of it as a term of endearment and a way for them not to call me ‘master’”

 

_I mean, that’s all it could be right?_

 

“While it is, it is also their subconscious realizing and feeling the magic power inside you.. Those that are the few who have had contact with a previous celestial slayer…” the king said, getting quieter at the end, like he was voicing his inner thought process.

 

“So, how would this work?”

 

“Well you would come with me to the spirit realm for about 2-3 years and train to be a celestial slayer. Your Birthright.”

 

_Well that isn’t TO bad I guess.But I am a little hesitant. 2-3 years after I just found Fairy Tail and Natsu -_

 

“What his majesty has failed to notify you about is that 1 day in the spirit realm is equal to 3 months Earthland time,” Loke said, interrupting her thoughts.

 

_Nevermind THAT thought.._

 

“Which is about 9 years at most you would be gone. Are you willing and prepared to leave the guild for that long?” Loke asked me.

 

“No,” I reply immediately without thought, “I cannot leave my family, especially after finding a place that feels like home,” I said quietly, but loud enough for the two spirits to hear me.

 

“Is there another way that she could be taught King?” Loke asked, raising my spirits.

 

“She must be taught be me in the spirit realm. If you came now, Lucy, it would not take more than 3 years in the Spirit Realm,” he responded.

 

Everyone paused in thought trying to figure out a way for this to be resolved where all parties win.

 

“What if Lucy came for half an hour to an hour Celestial Time each night? That should be about 2-4 hours Earth Time **(A/N: Anyone want to check my math? I think I did that Right but if not sorry :P)** so she could learn something and then work on it with me or another spirit in Earthland,” Loke said, breaking the silence.

 

“Hmm. That would work, Lucy?” the Spirit King said looking at me.

 

“One slight problem would be Natsu. He tends to sneak into my room at night and sometimes my whole team.  They don’t really understand the meaning of privacy. And also what about when I am on a job? Some are more than a day long and if we move out in the night or something happens and I am not there it would cause mass panic and destruction from them. More than usual at least,” I responded.

 

“Hmm. What if we only summoned your spirit not your body? You would still gain all the knowledge that you need for the day while staying physically in Earthland. Your team would still see you and not be worried. And we can fashion a bracelet or necklace that connects you to your body if someone is trying to wake you up. It will notify you and will transport you within a minute back to your body after getting the notification,”

 

“That would work, but how would my spirit travel to the spirit realm?”

 

“I will summon you, but you must be wearing some sort of spirit realm attire. I believe that Virgo can supply you with a wardrobe,”

 

“Thank you so much!”

 

“Then I will take my leave. The training will start in a week's time,”

 

* * *

 

**TIME SKIP TO THE RENOVATED GUILD - Still Lucy's POV**

 

“So yeah, I’m sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner!” I heard Loke say in the background.

 

_Celestial Slayer huh? It sounds pretty cool and maybe then I can help out more on missions and-_

 

“It was the power of our love that gave me strength!” I heard Loke say.

 

“Don’t tell them lies Loke!” I said before he picked me up princess style.

 

“Excuse us for a moment! We have to discuss our future together!” Loke said flirtatiously.

 

“WHAT! Put me down Loke!” I said while trying to get out of his hold.

 

“In all seriousness Lucy, are you okay with doing this? It is okay if you don’t want to,” Loke said to me when we were out of earshot of everyone.

 

“No, I do. I need to do this. For myself, my guild and for my bloodline. I want, no need, to become stronger,”

 

“If that is your decision, then I will be there every step of the way _Princess_ ,”

 

“Oh no, are all of my spirit’s going to call me that now?”

 

“No, they will continue to call you what they have been calling you but they do know your status. Unless you order to them to call you princess, they will continue on as usual,”

 

“Thank god!”

 

Loke chucked and said “let me bring you back to your friends princess,”

 

As Loke brought us back over to our little group, we caught the tail end of their current conversation. Natsu was going on about how having a dragon as a spirit so that he could fight him and train. Shocked and offended, I went over to defend all spirits.

 

“IDIOT! Spirit’s are living beings like you and I! They feel pain and emotions! They are NOT objects! I will NOT tolerate you speaking of them as such!” I said, getting angrier as I ranted.

 

When she started yelling, people started to look over and were surprised and shocked that their ‘sweet’ Lucy was yelling at Natsu with such passion and anger. She got louder and more powerful with each word and started to release magical power, drawing in a crowd.

 

* * *

 

**Loke’s POV**

 

I stared in awe as she defended us and I could see just how much she loved us and would protect us. _She is truly our princess. She will be the finest princess we have had in centuries._

 

Suddenly feeling distress coming from the bond, I looked over to see Lucy holding back tears.

 

“A-and if you can’t … if you can’t see that then.. Then..” Lucy was saying before bursting out sobbing.

 

I rushed over to her and enveloped her in a huge hug as her body was racked with sobs. I held her tight and whispered sweet words in hope that she would calm down.

 

“How - How can people not see you guys as just as human as we are!” Lucy said while sobbing in his arms.

 

* * *

 

**Noone’s POV**

 

The guild stared in shock as they sweet Lucy yelled at Natsu before, like as flipped switch, burst out into sobs. They were too shocked to do anything but stare as Loke rushed over to her and held her and try and calm her down. Seeing one of their brightest breakdown in the middle of the renovated guild hall confused them greatly and caused them great distress to see their member like this. The most being Natsu, her partner.

 

When Lucy finally stopped, it was because her brain finally had enough and shut down Lucy into unconsciousness. The guild felt as strong magical aura coming from the middle where Lucy and her spirit were. They saw the spirit shift his master into his arms and stood up, her limp in his arms.

 

Loke address the guild in a dark tone saying “If you EVER cause her harm again, or make her suffer, Heaven nor Hell will stop the force that will come at you. It won’t just be me, or her contracted spirits. It will be an ARMY of spirits led by the King himself,” and with that he left he partially renovated guild hall back to her apartment to rest.

 

When Loke left the guild, dangerous auras filled the air. More specifically the Demon Mirajane and The Titania, stared threateningly at the culprit.

 

“What. did. You. do/say!” they said at the same time.


	2. Aftermath and New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so late! I have been swamped with school work and life in general. I also have been editing my original story for mistakes and such. I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!

CH 2

**Natsu POV**

 

As I regain consciousness, I notice it’s dark, which is new since my dragon senses give me near perfect vision, even in the dark. I try and use my other senses and learn nothing from hearing and smell but can feel something cold wrapped tight around me...metal? I try and think back to what happened before this.

 

**Lucy yelling at me.**

**Lucy sobbing.**

**Playboy holding her.**

 

That caused me to internally growl. _Wait what! Why would I care so much? Well she is my partner. Whatever back to earlier events._

 

**Lucy being taken back by playboy, aka Loke.**

**Mira and Erza threatening me.**

**Erza hitting me in the back of the head with a sword.**

 

Oh. Erza must have then tied me up in chains. But why? I didn’t destroy anything this time!

 

Suddenly I felt something small being shoved into my mouth. On instinct I swallowed thinking it was food. I mean why else would someone put something in your mouth?

 

Seconds later I regained my senses. It came slowly so it did not cause a sudden burst of sounds, smells, and other feeling that would cause me to get a massive headache and make me just want to curl up into a ball for a while and block out everything around me. I could hear shuffling in the background. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a gray room made of brick… a cell? I suddenly saw red. Red? Oh no.

 

I see the one and only Erza. I fully open my eyes to see Erza looking at me. I notice she is in her Heaven’s Wheel Armor. Oh crap. I am done for. I wonder what will be on my grave. Here lies Natsu Dragneel -

 

“Do you have all your senses back Natsu?” I hear and turn to find Mira. She is still in her dress she wears at the guild but that still doesn’t reassure me. Mira is a demon - figuratively as well as literally.

 

“Yeah, I have them all back,” I say.

 

“Good! Now, what did you do,” she said in a very menacing voice that made me even more fearful for my life.

 

“I-I don’t know…”

 

“Well, what were you saying when Lucy got mad?” Erza said coming back into the picture. I had forgotten about her. Crap. Both in the same room interrogating me. I’m done. Not coming out of this alive.

 

I feel a sharp pain on my head and hear “Natsu! Answer the question!”

 

“I was saying to Happy how cool it would be to have a dragon as a spirit and that I would want to fight it so that I could train,” I said as fast as I could. If I could just answer all their questions and fast then I might come out of this alive…

 

“That’s all?” Mira questioned me.

 

“Yeah I swear! Me and Happy were-”

 

“Happy and I,” Mira interjected.

 

“Yeah yeah, so we were talking about what type of spirits we would want and then Lucy came over and started yelling at us,”

 

Erza went back to her usual set of armor and Mira put her happy face back on.

 

“That’s weird. Nothing he said seemed overly offensive or stupid like usual,” Erza said to Mira contemplatively.

 

“Hey!” I said trying to regain a little bit of pride, but the females were too deep into their conversation to hear and I was ignored.

 

“She was saying something over and over, but it seemed like it started out specifically at Natsu and then seemed to be more generalized,” Mira said.

 

“Yes, I agree. Did you hear what she was saying?” Erza asked.

 

“No, I was to far away to hear,”

 

 _What did she say to me? Oh!_ “She was saying how spirits are people too and they feel pain and emotions and stuff,” I said.

 

Both females looked over at me, realizing I was still here, tied to a chair by metal chains.

 

“Hmm. She has always seemed a little touchy on how people think of spirits. When she talks of them, she talks with such love and passion it is clear to see how much she loves her spirits. I have met a few Celestial Spirit mages and none speak of their spirits. When they do it is not with love and compassion like Lucy. Most speak as if they are just animated objects,”

 

“Yes. On missions, Lucy is always very thoughtful with her spirits and very caring. She deeply cares about them,”

 

They started walking away to a door while comparing notes on Lucy and her interactions with her spirits. I would have followed them except for the fact I was tied down to a chair with metal chains. By the time I realized this and was going to yell at them to untie me, they were out of sight and deep in conversation.

 

 _How am I going to get out? Wait metal can melt!_ I start to increase my body temperature to a temperature just before bursting into flames, melting the chains off of me. _I guess they didn’t buy magic proof chains. Well, works for me!_

 

Now being free, I bounded up the stairs into… the guild storage room?!

 

**Mira POV**

 

_I am really worried about Lucy. Just after her dad trying to take her, hurting her, and now this. Something must be up. She doesn’t just lose her cool like this. I’m going to keep a close eye on her from now on._

* * *

 

**Lucy POV**

 

I wake up to find myself in my apartment on my bed. _How did I get here?_

 

**RUMBLE, RUMBLE, RUMBLE**

 

I suddenly straighten up and whip my body to to the source of the sound, finding my most faithful spirit asleep on one of my chairs. My face softens to a small smile. _Ah, Loke must have brought me back from the guild after… after what? Hmmm._ I try and think back to what happened at the guild today.

 

**I summoned Loke.**

**He talked to the Guild and explained he was a celestial spirit.**

**He took me away to make sure I was okay with my decision as the Celestial Slayer.**

**I yelled at Natsu.**

 

_Wait. What! Why did I yell at Natsu?_

 

**_‘I would want a dragon as a spirit to fight with and train!’_ **

 

 _Oh yeah._ **_That._ **

 

I fall back on my bed with a groan.

 

Loke suddenly shot up from his seat. “Princess! You’re awake!”

 

“Yeah. Ugh. Why did I yell at Natsu. I mean I know he didn’t mean it in a bad way but still, I took offense to it! Am I crazy?”

 

“No Lucy. It probably was your internal instinct to protect us from any form of harm in any way you could,”

 

“Oh. But why did I go unconscious?”

 

“Most likely your brain needed a break from all emotional turmoil you had churning in you, so it forced you into unconcsciousness. And also releasing a lot of magical energy at once,”

 

“Wait. What?”

 

“Yeah, you started to release energy during your rant at Natsu,”

 

“Oh. That must be why I feel so exhausted,”

 

“Yeah Lucy. You released a lot and your reserves are trying to fill your tanks back to 100%”

 

“How much energy did I release?”

 

“About 3 Zodiac summonings,”

 

“Wow!”   _I didn’t know I had that power in me. Well, it is nowhere NEAR the magical output from team Natsu…_

 

“So for the training, you will need to be wearing something from the spirit realm. Anything you want in particular?” Loke asked me pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

“Um. I was thinking of just changing my wardrobe to spirit clothing,”

 

“Okay, you should summon Virgo then. She is really good at fashion,”

 

“Okay! I will in a little bit then!”

 

“If I am no longer needed, then I will take my leave and give Virgo a heads up,”

 

“Oh! Yes! I’m so sorry for keeping you out this long!”

 

“No worry’s Princess. I left for a minute when I brought you here and came back out with my own energy, so that I wouldn’t further drain your energy, allowing your magic stores to continue to replenish,”

 

“Still, I am sorry to keep you out for so long. You still need to replenish YOUR magical energy. Wait, how can you come out with your own power?”

 

“I am the strongest Zodiac Celestial Spirit for a reason,” he said with a smug grin,  “Virgo also has enough energy to come out on her own if she wanted to,”

 

“That is really cool! Can you tell her then to set up a few ideas for clothing and come out when she is ready?”

 

“Of course Princess. Till next time,” and with that he disappeared in a flash of sparkles and stars.

 

 _Well that was interesting. I really should head to the guild and apologize to everyone, especially Natsu. I feel really bad. But I feel so blah. Ugh….  I think I am just going to that a bath and then go to the guild tomorrow._ And I headed to get my bath started.

 

After my bath I felt so much better. As I walked out of the bathroom in a towel, I found my room filled with clothing and Virgo coming out from behind a rack with a sketchbook in her hand, filled with ideas.

 

“Hey Virgo! It looks like you have a few ideas,”

 

“Are there to many? Do you not like them? Is it time for punishment-hime?”

 

I sweatdropped at Virgo’s antics “No Virgo, thank you so much for doing this for me. They all look fantastic!”

 

“Oh course Princess. Would you like to try on a few? Or just an outfit to change into for tonight?”

 

“I would love to try on some? Can you help me too?”

 

As Virgo was helping me try on an outfit, I had a question pop into my mind.

 

“Hey Virgo?”

 

“Yes hime?”

 

“Why do you always ask for punishment every time I summon you?”

 

**Virgo POV**

 

“Why do you always ask for punishment every time I summon you?”

 

I was startled by the questioned and stopped for a minute.

 

“I’m sorry! That was rude of me to ask such a personal question. You don’t have to answer it Virgo,” Lucy-hime said.

 

“No Princess. It is fine. I was just startled by your question. Most don’t care about us spirits to ask questions like that,” I said and continued on my current task of finding an outfit. _Maybe this one? Or this one? What will Princess like? Maybe I should make this looser?_

 

“I am sorry,” she said with genuine sorrow that I could feel through the bond.

 

“Do not be Princess. You have been the best master that we have had,” I replied, “to answer your question, a past master punished me and I developed a complex from the experience,”

 

“I am so sorry Virgo!” she said turning around to look at me with sorrow and anger, “I hate those types of people,” she said vehemently before turning back around.

 

_I am so happy to have a Master such as Lucy. She actually cares about us!_

 

“Well, if you ever want to talk or need a friend, I will always be available,” she said in such a caring voice it was all I could do not cry. I schooled my features back to the usual look of emotionless with ease.

 

“Thank you Princess,” I said with an even voice and finished the altercation to the dress she was currently wearing. _Finished! I hope she likes this style._

 

“Oh Virgo! This is so beautiful! Thank you so much!” and she turned around and gave me a huge hug. I didn’t know how to respond at first. It was the first time in Virgo’s memory that this has happened, so I just let my natural instincts to take over. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

 

_She will always be the Princess of the Spirit Realm._

 

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent with Princess, and we had such an amazing. She modelled all of my clothes and even helped come up with more designs. It was the most fun I had in a very long time. I left after tucking Lucy into bed, feeling content with my life as _the_ Virgo for the first time as I went back to the Spirit Realm.

 


	3. Trip to Akane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah sorry guys on the delay. I have a few more chapters written but just need to edit but will space them out. I have been completely swamped with school work and then college applications. Any senior that are reading this, yes the struggle is real and I am dying, but hope you are not.
> 
> So enjoy and tell me what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own FT.

**Spirit Realm: Watching Lucy and Virgo on the mirror with the King at the Castle**

**Loke POV**

 

I am so happy. Virgo is finally feeling happy and is embracing her new identity. When she first was chosen, she was miserable. It ripped her from her life that she worked so hard for. However, everything seems to have worked out. She has a wonderful master and is able to continue her dream and passion of being a designer while also doing her duty to her people as one of the Chosen.

 

I look over and see the King with a calm and happy look. He always had a soft spot for the Virgo’s, especially this one. In a daughter sort of way. 

 

I turn back to the screen and see Lucy trying on another dress.  _ Virgo has done a great job. I think I will get her some more fabric as a gift and so she can make something pretty for our Princess. _

 

I was startled out of my thoughts when the King spoke.

 

“She is a wonderful girl,” he said while staring at Lucy’s interactions with Virgo.

 

“That she is. Whoever ends up with her will be extremely lucky,”

 

“Do you think she is ready?” 

 

“Yes, she has the power and the will to become whatever she puts her mind to. And she has already put her mind to being our protector,”

 

I see Lucy getting into bed.  _ Virgo must be heading back.  _

 

“I am going to take my leave, Your Majesty,”

 

“Of course old friend. Is the wristband almost done?”

 

“Yes sir,”

 

“Good. Will I see you tomorrow?”

 

“Of course sir,” and I headed back to the Zodiac Village after making a quick stop at a fabric store.

 

**Spirit King POV**

 

I watched my old friend walk out of the palace before turning back to the screen.

 

_ She will be the best protector, princess, and slayer this realm has ever seen. And hopefully the last we will ever need. _

 

**Zodiac Village**

**Virgo POV**

 

Omigosh! I haven't had this much fun in  years ! The last time I got to do something like this was before I was part of the Chosen. After I was Chosen, everything I worked so hard for fell apart. The company was forced to drop me. Well not forced because there is no law against it, but the company would have gotten so much bad PR for having one of the Zodiac in their workforce instead of letting the Zodiac Chosen do their duty to the realm. So they dropped me like an article from last season.

 

From that point on, I drew and designed for fun and pleasure as well as for an escape. It gave me refuge from my masters. But now, I get to design things for my master. And she  thanks me!

 

I realize that I am almost out of the magical corridor and almost home. And for once, I am happy to be home, because I got to do what I love, and continue to do so to please my master.

 

I walk out and into the Spirit Realm, though more specifically, the Zodiac Village. Despite my reluctance to my duty as the Virgo, I must admit the village is beautiful. Each Zodiac gets a house that is always up to date with the latest appliances and is filled with anything and everything you want. While every little spirit hopes and dreams of becoming Chosen, it isn't all a lavish life. We get stuck with awful masters most of the time. Out of all the spirits, I was one of the few that didn’t want this. Yet I was the one Chosen.

 

Lost in my thoughts, I didn’t see Loke coming up behind me until he was on me, tapping my shoulder.

 

“EEK!” I screamed in shock and surprise which almost caused me to drop my sketchbook.

 

“Sorry!” Loke said.

 

“Oh Loke. It’s fine. I was just lost in my thoughts,”

 

“I could tell,” he said with a smirk.

 

“... Well I am going to head back to my house. Do you want to join me? Unless you have something planned,”

 

“I’d love to join you. I have a gift for you too,”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Just ‘cause. And also so you can use it to make Princess beautiful. Well, more so than she already is,”

 

“Okay…” I say as I opened my front door and walked down the hall passing my living room as I head to the kitchen to grab something to drink. I heard a gasp behind me while I was in the kitchen.

 

“What?”

 

“How in the realm do you fit so much fabric and clothing in here?!”

 

I look to where he was looking at. He was staring at my living room, well more like designing room. It was filled with designs, finished and unfinished, models of clothing and fabric on every wall.

 

I turned back to the kitchen finishing my task of making hot chocolate. “Well, you figure it out. I needed a space and this was the biggest I had to work with. I wish I could sell my outfits and designs, but I know that no one will now that I am the  _ the  _ Virgo and expect me to be protecting the realm and serving our masters,”

 

“I’m sorry. But all of these designs are fantastic! You are an exemplary designer! I have to come to you for my next outfit,”

 

“Thanks,” I say with a blush, walking into the living room with two mugs of hot cocoa, “Now most of these will be tailored to Princess if she approves of them,” 

 

“I am sure that she will love all of these,” he said while accepting the mug of cocoa.

 

“I hope so,”

 

“Speaking of Lucy, are you ready to start her training? Have any idea’s of what you want to teach?”

 

“I have no idea. Any tips?”

 

“Well anything that you are good at,”

 

“Well,” I said thinking with a hand on my chin, putting my mug on the coffee table filled with sketchbooks and fabric,  ”I’m pretty good with weapons,”

 

“Well I guess you will be the Weapons Master,” he said with a chuckle.

 

“I guess so. Is the wristband ready yet?”   
  


“Almost. The design is very basic and should go with practically anything, so it should be easy to incorporate into your designs,”

 

“Thanks. Hey do you know when I am on duty by any chance?”

 

“I think you are after Aquarius. You probably have about 10 hours I think,”

 

“Thanks Loke. I wanted to know so I could get some stuff done before my watch, and hopefully avoid the wrath of the mermaid,”

 

“No problem, I wish you luck. I’m going to head out since I have next watch. Here is your present by the way,”

 

“Okay,” I say and open the box to find it filled with beautiful fabrics.

 

“Oh my! Thank you so much Loke!” and I gave him a hug before turning to put away the new fabrics. After I put them in appropriate spots along the walls, I immediately grabbed my sketchbook and started new designs with the new fabrics in mind. I was so lost in my designs that I didn’t hear Loke leave.

* * *

**Earthland - Lucy’s apartment**

**Lucy POV**

 

I wake up, and I am surprised, and possibly a little disappointed, not to find a pink-haired dragon slayer. Well, yesterday was eventful. I go over the events while I took my morning bath.

 

**Went to the guild**

**Summoned Loke**

**Yelled at Natsu**

 

I cringed at that thought. I really need to apologize to him.

 

**Passed out**

**Talked to Loke**

**Modelled with Virgo for my new outfits**

 

That was fun. I don’t think I have had that much fun since Mom was alive. Oh yeah, I should write to her soon. I think Virgo had fun too. She totally looked in her element. I think I even saw her smile!

 

I got out of the bath and dried myself off. I went to my most precious things in the world, my gate keys, that were sitting on my desk. I brushed over each of them and when I got to Virgo, she had already come out before I summoned her.

 

“Morning Princess. Here are your clothes for today,” she handed me a stack of clothes then said, “Punishment-hime?”

 

I sighed.  _ Will she ever learn? _ “No Virgo, and thank you so much for the clothes,”

 

“Of course Princess,” she said before she left in a shower of stars and sparkles.

 

I went back into the bathroom to change. Virgo had given me a beautiful outfit, one that I modelled yesterday. It wasn’t what I usually went for but I loved it all the same. I had on a deep night sky blue gypsy skirt with gold stitches all over that made it look like the night sky when I twirled. For the top I had on a gold tube top and a long sleeveless shrug the same color as my skirt, also embroidered with golden threads. For accessories, I got a handful of bangles of dark blue and gold that went on the arm featuring my Fairy Tail symbol along with a golden armband with an etching of constellations on it for that arm. On my other hand, I had a gold slave bracelet that had a beautiful blue stone on the ring. I also had a golden anklets with charms on them. Each charm was a symbol of each of my contracted spirits. To finish it off, I had a pair of dark blue wedges.

 

_ I seriously have to thank you for this outfit later, Virgo. _

 

I headed out the doors with my new accessory belt Virgo supplied to go with my outfit, that had my keys and whip attached and I headed off the the guild.

* * *

**Guild**

**Mira POV**

 

With our resident dragon slayer sulking in the corner, it was silent of the usual screams from him in the guild, a rare phenomenon. In fact, not only was Natsu quiet but the entire guild, an even rarer phenomenon. Everyone was affected by Lucy. She truly is our light, despite only being here for a short time.

 

**Natsu POV**

 

I feel awful. I don’t feel like fighting, despite Ice Princess’s numerous attempts, or even eating. I kept running through yesterday's events and how much it hurt to see her cry, even so more because I was the cause of it too. It hurt even more to see her gain comfort in Playboy’s arms and not me. Wait! What?

 

Just as I was going to lose my mental sanity over what had happened and trying to decipher my odd  _ feelings _ , Lucy entered the guild. And my heart rate then increased tenfold.

 

**Lucy POV**

 

I walked into the guild and over to the bar, ignoring all of the stares I was getting. I  _ needed _ one of Mira’s milkshakes.

 

“Mornin’ Mira! Can I get a strawberry milkshake?”

 

“Of course Lucy!”

 

When she came back out with my milkshake, I greedily sucked down a third of it and sighed inside. Just what I needed. I gathered up my courage and turned around to face the guild to find that Everyone. Was. STARING.

 

I started to shrink back into my seat before I gathered up my courage again.

 

“Could you all stop staring at me like I am going to break? I’m fine guys! But I really wanted to apologize for my outburst yesterday. It -” I was saying before interrupted.

 

“There is no need to apologize Lucy!” Mira said.

 

“Yeah Lu-chan, we are just happy that you are okay!” Levy said.

 

“Yeah and flame tard over there was at fault for being an idiot once again,” Gray said.

 

“But -” and again I was interrupted but this time from the shock of someone’s arms around my waist and said person put their head in my hair and the crook of my neck. Then next to my ear whispered, “I’m sorry Luce,”

 

I leaned into the warmth and comfort unconsciously before saying “there is nothing you need to apologize for. I am the one that need to apologize. I just started yelling at you over something you I clearly didn’t mean in the way that I interpreted. You would never think those malicious type of thoughts. I am so sorry for yelling at you Natsu,”

 

We stayed like that for a few minutes, just gaining comfort in each other's arms, before I heard snickering. I snapped open my eyes to realize we were still in the guild and everyone had a stupid grin on their faces. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. I whispered to Natsu “Hey Natsu, everyone is staring at us,”

 

“I don’t care. You smell so good. It always makes me so calm and happy,” he said into my hair.

 

I was shocked for a minute before a serene smile made its way to my face.  _ He is so cute sometimes. _

 

I turned to the grinning guild and said, “Don’t you guys have lives to go back to. I am okay and Natsu is being a weirdo like usual. Just go about your day now. Shoo!” and I turned slightly in Natsu’s arms and grabbed my shake from the counter. I asked Natsu if he wanted to go sit somewhere and his response was to pull me to a table. After that everyone went about their business, however there were many that still looked over at me and Natsu, who still hasn’t released his hold on me, with that stupid shit-eating grin on their faces.

 

Many came and asked if I was okay and I was quick to assure them that I was fine. All through the day Natsu kept a tight hold on me. I was so nice and reassuring. After a while, the rest of the team came over to join us for lunch.

 

Halfway through lunch, I felt a pulse on my magic before Loke came out in a flash of light. Not looking up from my plate I said  “Hey Loke what's up?”

 

“Nothing much. Just coming to see a few people and also give you guys something,” he said sitting down at our table. He took something out of his pocket and laid it on the table.

 

“As a way to say sorry for deceiving you, I got you all tickets for Akane Resort,” and at that I looked up in shock and surprise.

 

“Thank you very much Loke,” Erza said while taking the tickets off the table. She then turned and said to the rest of the team, “be ready tomorrow and at the train station by 8,” before walking off to do who-knows-what.

 

I turned to Loke saying “you didn’t need to do that,”

 

“It’s nothing Lucy. Think of it as a break after all of the recent events and a break before new ones. And trust me, you will seriously want to take the break because you won’t have one anytime soon. Also, now that I am back to being a Celestial Spirit, I don’t need my bank account. So I decided to treat my Princess and her friends,”

 

“Okay, well then I am going to head back to go and pack with Virgo,” I said before attempting to get up. I had forgotten there was a body attached to me and has not left since early this morning. 

 

_ Whoops. Forgot he was still holding on to me. _ “I need to go Natsu. You can come with or not, but it’s your choice. Either way I am going home,”

 

He grunted before standing up with me, still not letting go.  _ I guess he is coming with? _ I turned and walked to the guild doors when I heard Loke say that he was staying out for a bit. I waved my hand in acknowledgement and continued home.

 

**Loke POV**

 

I walk to the bar and ask Mira for a drink. She comes back out with a cup and asks how I have been and if I was feeling better. We talked for about about meaningless stuff for a while before Erza joined us and getting a slice of cake.  _ I thought she went to go and pack? When did she get back to the Guild? _ She asked “So how is Lucy doing? She doesn’t usually lose her cool like that,”

 

“Yeah, she is fine. She is just really protective of celestial spirits. We don’t have the easiest lives,”

 

“Really?” Mira said.

 

“Yeah. Despite what you see with Lucy, many masters are cruel to us. The are abusive and we are commonly used as human shields,” 

 

As I went on about the dark side of Celestial Magic and what truly happens to spirits, their faces changed to shock, anger and astonishment at what some force their spirits to do.

 

“So when Natsu talked about wanting a spirit to fight with, thinking he wanted to use the spirit and not acknowledging the fact that spirits can feel pain, she just snapped,” I finished.

 

“I don’t blame her. With how spirits and some of her current spirits were treated, I would have too,” Mira said, going back to drying glasses.

 

“Yeah, Lucy is the best master any of us have had. All spirits in the service pray for someone her and sometimes her specifically. She has become a legend and some even think of her as a myth,”

 

“A myth?” Erza asked.

 

“Yeah, her kindness is legendary and some are unable to believe someone like her exists due to so many abusive and cruel masters. Unlike many, Lucy is kind, cares about us, and asks us not to call her Mistress or Master because she is our friend and we are not her servants. She even gives us vacation and asks when we are free,”

 

“She truly has a heart of gold,” Mira said thoughtfully.

 

“Yes, she does. Well ladies, I am going to head back to the Spirit Realm. Have a lovely evening!” and with that I left in a flash of light and stars.


	4. Akane Resort, and Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry it's a little later of an update but now I have some free time to post!
> 
> Thank you Clock Rose for being my Beta Reader and catching those stupid mistakes that I somehow miss!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!

 

**Akane Resort**

**Lucy POV**

 

Ah, the wonderful Akane Resort! It is totally what I needed after Phantom Lord incident and my father. I think back to what we did today, while taking a relaxing bath in the resorts facilities.

 

**We got off the train, dragging Natsu off of the train, and went to drop off our bags in our rooms. Loke had gotten us 3 rooms so naturally the boys shared one room while Erza and I got one for each of us. I had no issues, and if the boys did, they did not voice them in front of Erza. They chose not to oppose Erza due to valuing their lives.**

**We all changed into our bathing suits since it was still about noon. I put my new bathing suit, courtesy of my own personal designer Virgo. It consisted of strapless midnight blue top with a silver outline on the edges, and a string bikini bottom also in midnight blue with silver strings.**

**We all had fun in the sun, playing on the beach, the water, and just enjoying each other's company while not on a mission. Soon the sun started to set and we all headed back into the resort. Erza was already in her room, since she left a few hours before us, wanting to take a nap. So it was only me and the two lunatics I call partners. Three if you count Happy. Yeah this is a definite pain, and major hair pulling feat of keeping them in line. Happy certainly doesn’t help. He really only hinders me keeping my sanity as well as brain cells. I change my earlier statement. It was just me and the** **_three_ ** **lunatics I call partners.**

**Then Gray remembered that there was a casino, and we planned to get cleaned up and out of our bathing suits, and meet down at the entrance of the casino. I, being the wonderful mage, teammate, and friend that I was, was nominated to tell Erza our plans. After getting myself ready.**

 

 _Wow. Such an eventful yet relaxing day._ I got out of the tub and dried myself off. I rubbed on my strawberry-vanilla lotion. It was my favorite scent and the lotion had a special formula that makes my skin extra smooth.

 

I sent a thought to Virgo through our contracts connection, and as I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Virgo with a beautiful evening gown a cocktail dress. It was white, yet not white, strapless floor length gown. With a semi-sweetheart neckline; it showed cleavage, but not to much. Despite what everyone thought, I don’t **_really_ ** like to wear clothing that shows off my ‘assets’. It’s just something I started to wear to get a few prices lowered and an occasional free meal. It was also a way for me to rebel against the noble society I was raised in. I honestly hated it when males leered at me, or talked to my breasts instead of my face. It made me uncomfortable and disgusted, but it helped me get by when I was low on money. And those showy clothes were generally cheaper, so they, unfortunately, fit in my budget.

 

But Virgo had done it again.  She made a beautiful dress that showed off my figure and curves while keeping me comfortable. But back to the dress! While it was sleeveless, it had sleeves. They we attached to my arms, about mid-bicep, with a stretchy material. It stayed where it was but was still so comfortable. To finalize the outfit, I was given white strappy heels.

 

**(AN: Think of Lisanna’s outfit before she went on her last mission on earthland where the sleeves were detached from the shirt, but still there)**

 

“Oh Virgo! This is beautiful! What is this fabric? It’s white, yet it’s not,” I said in awe and curiosity.

 

“It is white silk infused with opals to make it a shimmery material that depending on the material and opals used, can look multicolor. You should thank brother Loke, he was the one who gave me the fabric,”

 

“Wow… Thank you Virgo! This is so beautiful,”

 

“You are most welcome Princess. I have one more gift for you tonight,”

 

“Really? What is it?”

 

She gently took my wrist and put something on it. “This is the wristband that will help connect you to the spirit realm,”

 

I looked at my wrist to find a clear wristband with 6 buttons on them. I brushed over them, careful not to push any since I did not know what they did.

 

“I want to say now, this device does not connect you to the Spirit Realm. You already were connected to it. So in the event that you take it off, lose it, or you don’t have it on you, you will still be able to be summoned to the Spirit Realm, just without any warning.

The first button will begin to flash white five minutes before being summoned. It will then turn to red flashing at one minute till summoning, then change back to white, but without flashing, when your spirit is in the Spirit Realm. The glowing is more for the outside world, and your partners, to know that you are in the Spirit Realm. In the event that you are unable to be summoned and need more time due to something happening in this realm, then press down on the button. It will send a signal saying to give you time. He will then summon you in one hour. If you are certain of the time that you need or you don’t know but will need more than an hour, you can send a voice message by pressing down and holding the button.

The second button is pretty much the opposite of the first button. It has the same settings as before with the flashing and glowing, but it is a warning of when you are being sent back to your body. It is mostly for your teammates to know you are coming back, but is also an indicator if you are not with the King for some reason, because when you are in the spirit realm, you will be wearing whatever you have on,”

 

“Okay, so the first button is a warning for when I am being summoned. White flashing is a five minutes and red flashing is a one minute warning. It is a white glow when I am in the spirit realm. The second button is an indicator of when I am being sent back to Earthland with the same colors and signals except for the white glow when my spirit returns to my body,” I summed up.

 

“Yes, so the third button is to be used only in emergencies. It really shouldn’t be used but it is just a precaution for anything that could happen. It allows you to send yourself to the spirit realm without the king summoning you. It can only be used once every month though, so know when you should and shouldn’t use it. The fourth is to notify you when you are being forcefully sent back to Earthland. It will start to flash red,”

 

“So the third it to send myself to the spirit realm and can only be used once a month. The fourth is to notify me when I am being forcefully sent back,” I summed.

 

“Correct, now the fifth button, when pushed, will send a signal that you are able to be summoned. It can also be used as a request to be summoned at anytime of day. The sixth and final button is linked to all of your contracted spirits. It sends a distress signal to us and at least one of us will come to your aid,”

 

“Okay so the fifth is to send a request to be summoned signal and the sixth is to send a distress signal. Okay I think I have it down,”

 

“Good. Before I leave, I was told to tell you that tonight is the start of your training,”

 

“Okay. Thanks for the notice, help, and the dress Virgo!”

 

“You are welcome Princess,” and she left with the customary shower of stars.

 

 _Well, I just need to cut the night shorter than originally planned._ Now it’s time to tell Erza we are going down to the casino. I walk down the hall and knock on her door. After a few seconds, the door opened to Erza in her usual day armor. _I wish she wouldn’t wear armor as a daily fashion choice. She is so pretty._

 

“Hey Erza! I was heading down to meet the boys at the casino, want to join me? I don’t think I could contain them and we all know that we don’t need more debt to the guild caused by those two,”

 

“Oh, that is very true. That also explains why you are dressed so nicely. Where did you get that dress? It is gorgeous!”

 

“My spirit Virgo is a designer and so she has been making my wardrobe for the past week. I know! She makes such wonderful dresses that just are perfect,”

 

“Wow, that is so nice. And as to answer your question I think I will join. I haven’t done something like that for a while and would like to have some fun. And we really cannot let those two destroy the resort. Master would not be happy to get another bill,” she said before requipping into a purple cocktail dress that showed off her curves.

 

“So pretty Erza! So ready to stop a disaster and have some fun?” I asked while looping my friends arm through mine and pulling her down to the casino, to a disaster-in-waiting that for once, wasn’t caused by Gray and Natsu.

* * *

  **Casino**

**Natsu POV**

 

_I wonder what is taking the girls so long? I really wanted to see Lucy and play a few games with her! Well, I’m bored so I am going to play a few games._

 

“Hey strippper! Ima going to head off the play some games over here if you need me!” I said before heading off to play games with Happy.

 

“Bye Flametard! Don’t destroy anything! I’ll be at the bar!” I heard Gray respond.

 

**Gray POV**

 

I was walking over to the bar when I felt a tap on my shoulder and heard “Hello Gray-sama!”

 

 _Where have I heard that voice before?_ I turned around to find a girl with long blue hair smiling at me.

 

“Oh hey… Juvia right?”

 

“Yes! Juvia is so happy to see you!”

 

“Yeah. Hey do you want to sit and have a drink with me? My treat,”

 

“Really Gray-sama? Juvia accepts!”

 

We sat down and talked about anything and everything about our lives right now. I asked what she was going to do now that Phantom Lord was disbanded. I learned that she desperately wanted to join Fairy Tail. I told her not to get her hopes up, but also to go for it. We are a very forgiving bunch. I was rewarded with a stunning smile that made my heart rate jump. That was before everything went downhill.

 

**Erza POV**

 

I, Erza Scarlet, was having fun. Surprisingly, and thankfully, the boys were on opposite sides of the casino so I didn’t need to do damage control or babysit them. Lucy and I were currently at one of the many gambling tables, and I am having a great streak of luck. I put down my hand and win yet another round.

 

“Wow Erza! You are doing great! Are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

 

“Nope. First time. What about you Lucy? Have you ever played one of these games?”

 

“Yeah right. In between my lessons of business and cultures? My dad would have killed me,”

 

“Well, for the girl on a stroke of luck tonight, let’s play another round but something a little different,” I hear from the dealers spot. His voice struck a chord of familiarity but I didn’t know why. I looked at the cards in front of me and saw five cards that spelled one word. DEATH. I looked up quickly while charging my magic if I needed it an instant. But in that instant, it fell due to the shock I felt of who I stared at.

 

“Hey sister. Long time no see,”

 

“Shô?!” I asked with a shocked voice.

 

**Lucy POV**

 

“Yes sister,” the dealer apparently named ‘Shô’ said.

 

“B-but… how?” Erza stuttered. I could tell that she was fighting an internal battle. I decided that it was best not to intervene till I needed to. This was her battle. I decided to take stock of my surroundings. I saw a group of people that were coming up behind me, and they didn’t look like they were here to gamble. There was a total of 4 including the dealer Shô. There was a male with a mask, a male made of blocks?, and a girl with cat ears. I also noticed that ‘Shô’ put all of the people nearby that didn’t run into cards.

 

I was going to look back at Erza and do another sweep when I noticed a flashing light. I looked down at my wristband and saw it was flashing white.

 

“Crap!” I said and pushed down on the currently flashing button. All eyes were turned onto me as I said that, effectively stopping the current conversation. _Whoops!_

 

“Oops! Sorry! Don’t mind me, just continue your conversation,” I said sheepishly, but keeping my hand on my wrist if I needed to call for help.

 

“Well, we should be going. Erza, we can do this the easy way or the hard way,”

 

“... I’ll come. Just don’t hurt my friends or anyone else here. Please,”

 

I stepped in front of Erza and said “No, she is staying here. She is part of Fairy Tail, and we don’t let anyone get taken away. Believe me. I was in a similar situation recently. We are family, nakama, and we never let family be taken away from us!”

 

“... Lucy…” I heard Erza say behind me.

 

“Well, well then are you going to fight for our sister?” Shô said.

 

“Yes. I will. And she is not your sister, she is a part of Fairy Tail, and therefore _my_ sister,”

 

“Now then, how will you without your keys?”

 

I looked up to see that they were currently being held by the blockhead. _Crap._

 

I mutter, “Well this definitely should count as an emergency. Hope this works!” and I push down on the sixth button on the wristband. Seconds later three flashes of light with a shower of stars appeared. And three figures came out of them. Loke, Virgo, and Taurus.

 

Everyone was shocked to see celestial spirits despite their keys being held in the hands of the enemy.

 

“Virgo! Defense with me. Loke, get my keys! Taurus help Loke!” I say, trying to use the surprise to my advantage. And it worked, mostly. Loke was able to easily grab my keys but after that the enemy was in battle stances. Loke threw my keys back to me so they were in my possession.

 

Seeing that they had three strong celestial spirits against them, and would be fighting a losing battle, they grouped together, and in a bright flash, were gone. Taurus and Loke seem disappointed that they didn’t get to fight. Seeing that I wasn’t in anymore danger, Virgo and Taurus left but Loke stayed behind. I turned to see a shocked Erza.

 

“W-what? H-how?!”

 

Loke looked at me “you didn’t tell them did you?”

 

Sigh, “No. But I didn’t think I could,”

 

“What?! What is going on Lucy? What didn’t you tell me!”

 

“I’ll explain later. Let’s go and make sure the boys are okay,”

 

Erza, still in shock and confusion just nodded her head and decided to go along with my plan. I think she also realized that answers weren’t going to be given right now. We found Gray…  and Juvia? Well, to be more accurate we found a ice Gray then the real Gray _inside_ of Juvia. Don’t ask. I didn’t, and really do not want to know the logistics of it. They were found in the remains of one of the many bars. _Great. More to debt. Master is going to be_ **_thrilled_ ** _. But maybe we won’t get charged…. I will have to look into it later after this crisis is resolved…_ We then found Natsu in the remains of a game that strangely looked like a giant gumball machine.

 

“Did we find everyone?” I asked.

 

“Wait! Where is Happy?!” Natsu asked. I then realized he wasn’t with Natsu.

 

“I don’t know. Probably with the group that attacked us. Hey Erza who were they anyway? One called you sister. Are they your family?”

 

“... they are from my past…”

 

“Care to elaborate?”

 

“Well - “

 

“Sorry to interrupt story time Erza but Lucy, it's almost been an hour since the time he tried to summon you. He is going to be calling any minute. I don’t recommend cancelling for the first visit,” Loke said.

 

“Thanks Loke. I probably wouldn’t have noticed the flashing then fall and crack my head open. I’ll send a message now,”

 

I looked down at my wristband to see it start to flash. _Perfect timing._ I pressed down and held the currently flashing button before saying, “I don’t know how long it will be but I promise to send a signal when I am ready,” and then released the button.

 

I looked up to see my team staring at me in confusion. Sigh. “I’ll explain later. Erza please continue,”

 

“...right…” and Erza then went to explain her past and the Tower of Heaven. To say we were shocked is an understatement. I felt such a mix of emotions it was hard to figure out what I was feeling.

 

Breaking the silence, “Oh so that is why you always were alone, training to become stronger, and wearing armor all the time as a kid,” Natsu said thoughtfully. I was shocked he could say something intelligent and connect the pieces together. _That also must be why she wears armor everyday. It is both a physical and emotional armor._

 

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Erza said, also shocked that Natsu of all people pieced that together.

 

“Wow. Erza I am so sorry. I had no idea. Not to be rude but Lucy, now that storytime is over, you should really go. I’ll meet you there to make sure that you get there okay without any problems before coming back to watch over you,” Loke said, interrupting the highly depressing mood.

 

“Okay,” I said and pressed the fifth button. Almost immediately, the first button started to flash white.

 

“Wait! Lucy, what are you doing? Where are you going?” Erza said.

 

“Loke will explain while I am gone,”

 

“I will?”

 

“Yes, now should I lay down and close my eyes?”

 

“Lay down, yes that would be a good idea. Closing your eyes, that is your decision. It won’t harm nor help you. But if it makes you feel better, then go for it,” and as he finished, the flashing turned red. I quickly laid down onto the cold casino floor, ignoring the shocked and confused looks I was getting from my team. As I closed my eyes, the color on my wristband changed to solid white, and I was sent to the Spirit Realm.

 

**Natsu POV**

 

Lucy laid there on the floor, in the middle of the deserted casino _. She looks like an angel. I love the dress she is wearing. Wait. What are you thinking Dragneel. Focus. You need to save Happy._ She looked peaceful, like she was asleep _. But she is still here, does that mean it didn’t work, whatever she was trying to do?_ Loke took her wrist and I saw something glowing white.

 

“Well, it seems to be working. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Please do not try and wake her,” Loke said before disappearing into a shower of stars.

 

Gray broke the silence “I’m confused. Lucy is still here?!”

 

“Erza, can you see what is on her wrist?”

 

Erza went over to Lucy, careful not to accidentally wake her, to investigate. She lightly grabbed Lucy’s wrist, the same one that Loke did, and found a clear wristband with buttons on it. One she noticed was glowing white. She wanted to press it but Loke appeared first.

 

“Seriously guys? I leave for two minutes to make sure that Lucy got there safely and you almost get Lucy sent back here. Are no Fairy Tail wizards smart enough not to go pressing buttons that they don’t know that will happen when pressed?”

 

“What is on her wrist?” Erza asked.

 

“A wristband that helps to connect her to the Spirit Realm,”

 

“Why?”

 

“For her training,”

 

“What training?”

 

“It will be easier if I just explain in full. Anything that is seriously bugging you before I explain what is going on?”

 

“Why is it glowing?” I ask.

 

“The first button, when glowing, signifies that she is in the Spirit Realm. Well at least her consciousness is,”

 

“What?” Gray asks.

 

“Okay, you know when Lucy was trying to save me? What I didn’t tell you is that the Spirit King was summoned as well. Lucy argued with him over his judgement call with what happened with Karen. She showed impressive power and is now training to become the protector of the Spirit Realm, just like her ancestors,”

 

“What is she being taught?” Erza asked.

 

“Celestial slaying magic. She is the only one in this generation, and will be the only one, to be the Celestial Slayer. Our protector as well as our princess,”

 

“What? There are more slayer magic?” I asked.

 

“Yes. Due to Lucy’s ancestry, this is in her blood. The Celestial Slayer is a legend we all are taught as spirits, but I never thought the story was true till recently, with Lucy”

 

“So how is Lucy training?” Erza asked.

 

“We have sent her spirit to the Spirit Realm, to learn. You should be happy she is doing it this way and not physically training there too,”

 

“Why didn’t she?” Gray asked.

 

“To master everything, it would be 3-5 years of training but in the Spirit Realm, time runs differently. One day in the spirit realm is three months Earthland. You wouldn’t have seen her for at least a decade,” I froze. _Not see Luce for 10 years?!_

 

“What?!” we all said.

 

“Again, be happy that she said to train here, and take longer to master he powers and her birthright, and not train in the spirit realm,”

 

“But why must she go to the Spirit Realm?” Gray asked.

 

“The Spirit King must teach it to her but she can practice here in Earthland, it will just take longer,” _Well that does make sense, with the Spirit King having to teach her._

 

“Oh,” Gray replied.

 

“So, we managed to come up with a way to send her spirit to the spirit realm, or at least a way to help her connect. We scheduled it during the night so that it wasn’t interrupting anything. But don’t worry, she can be woken up, but please only do that in emergencies,”

 

“How do we know that she is in the spirit realm, or coming back?” I asked.

 

“The first button will be glowing white when she is in the Spirit Realm. When it is flashing, that is a warning that she is going to be summoned. The second one will start to flash when she is being sent back,”

 

“So how long will she be out? We need to get Happy back,” I say.

 

“Few hours, but I will carry her to wherever we are going,” Loke replied.

 

“Okay, so does anyone know where the Tower of Heaven it?” Gray said, while Loke gently picking up Lucy.

 

“I’ll follow Happy’s scent. Follow me!” I say before running in the direction of his scent. _We are coming to get you buddy! Hang on!_

 

And everyone followed the pink-haired dragon slayer to the start of their next adventure.

 


	5. Entrance to the Spirit Realm; Entrance to the Tower

**Lucy POV**

 

When I closed my eyes, I instantly felt a pull coming from the center of my chest. My first instinct was to fight it, but soon realized that it was my  _ soul _ being summoned to the spirit realm. Fighting the survival instinct to fight the pulling sensation in my chest, I let go and was instantly transported to a bridge. I felt a pull and followed it across the bridge to a tunnel that led to many other tunnels. Continuing to follow the pulling sensation, it led me down another path. The farther I went down, the deeper the pull felt and I finally came upon a door. At that point it felt like something was going to burst out of my chest.

 

I looked at the door with intricate and beautiful designs.  _ What the hell, might as well try and enter _ and I pushed the doors open into a wonderland of stars. Everywhere I looked, it practically sparkled. I could see endless stars and planets in the sky that surrounded me like a comforting hug.

 

I was so lost and occupied in my surroundings, I didn't hear the person beside me till they decided to speak up, and let their presence known.

 

“Beautiful right?”

 

I screeched in surprise, whipping my face around to face the voice. Loke. Of course. Stupid lion.

 

“Geesh, break my eardrums already!” he said rubbing his ears.

 

“Sorry! You surprised me. Wait. Why are you here? I thought you were watching over my body in Earthland,”

 

“I am! Well, I was. I am going to be! I just wanted to make sure you got here okay. Don’t need you lost in the tunnels,”

 

“Well it seems that I made it here okay. Where do I go now?”

 

“The Palace,”

 

“Aaaaaannnnddddd, I have no clue where that it,”

 

“I’ll take you Princess,” another voice said behind them.

 

“Virgo! You are a lifesaver! Well you are in capable hands. Now I must go make sure that those buffoons that you call teammates and friends don’t do anything reckless and wake you up before you are ready,” and with that, he was gone. Back to watch over me in Earthland.

 

“Come Princess. We must hurry. Time is precious for us,”

 

“I could not agree more. I must get back as soon as possible. I have a feeling that Erza’s past is about to cause some real trouble,”

 

“And that, I can agree with very much,”

 

They swiftly walked to the palace, chatting along the way about different things. They were greeted by the King himself.

 

“Hello my dears,” he said in his booming voice, full of comforting warmth.

 

“Hello your majesty,” Virgo said with a bow.

 

“Hey Stache Face! What’s up?” I said with a smile.

 

“Hello my old friend. Hello Virgo. I am doing well. Are you ready for your training to begin, old friend?”   
  


“Yes. I am ready to begin,”

* * *

 

**Earthland**

 

**Natsu POV**

 

“When can we goooooooo?” I whined.

 

“Do you want to leave Lucy here?” Ice freak said.

 

“What! No!” I replied, shocked he would say that.

 

“Then we just will have to wait for Loke to return since he has more knowledge on Lucy’s situation then we do,” Erza said.

 

“Well wait no longer, since I have returned,” Loke said coming back in a flash of light.

 

“Good. So can we go now? Who knows what they are doing to Happy!” I said.

* * *

**Happy POV**

 

“I am surrounded by cats!!!!” I said looking around the room I woke up in.

 

“The kitty talks!!” a voice says.

 

“Of course I can!”

 

“Come here kitty witty!”

 

“What! Why! Sto- ooohhh this is nice….  _ purrr _ ,”

* * *

**Casino**

**Natsu POV**

 

“How are we finding Happy in the first place?” Ice Freak said.

 

“Duh, I’m going to track him by his scent,” I replied.

 

“Then start tracking Dragneel,” and off they ran all the way to the pier where they … borrowed … a boat that fit all 6 mages. Each took turns powering the lacrima engine getting them across the body of water to the ‘Tower of Heaven’. 

 

**_Who is navigating this fine vessel? Captain Dragneel is navigating the group of mages to the best of his ability to navigate them across while on transportation. Let us go and see their progress…_ **

 

“Hey Flamehead, are we going the right way?” Ice Freak asked me.

 

My response was “Gurg… maybe?”

 

“Seriously?! How could we forget about his motion sickness! Lavabreath, suck it up and navigate! I don’t wish to be stuck out in the middle of nowhere!”

 

“Shut up Ice Princess! Ugh…”  _ focus on the scent, focus on the scent Natsu. Happy is in trouble… _

 

**HAPPY -** “This is the life…  _ purrrrr… _ ”

 

“Apologize to my Gray-sama! Or Juvia won’t try and help you,” 

 

“....Ugh...what?”

 

“Juvia might be able to stabilize the fluids in your inner eardrums,”

 

“Really… please….”

“Apologize to Gray-sama!”

 

“I could never apologize to Icecone! Gurg….”

 

“Juvia, could you please fix flamehead… I don’t want to deal with him like this and we really need to get to the ‘Tower of Heaven’,”

 

“Of course Gray-sama!” and I felt a weird feeling in my ears and then I felt better. I could easily find Happy’s scent again.

 

“That should do it. Feeling better Natsu?”

 

“I’m all fired up! Thanks...what was your name again?”

 

“Really Natsu?!”

 

“Anyways, thanks! We need to head that direction. I think we are getting close,” thanks to that girl's’ healing, I’m all fired up to bring back Happy! 

 

**Erza’s POV**

 

I never thought I would have to see this again. Just seeing  _ them _ again brings back memories. Awful memories.

 

“So. Let’s go and get him!” Natsu said. I caught him by his scarf before he ran off and destroyed something.

 

“No. We must be smart about this. We cannot allow them to know we are here if we can help it,”

 

“Juvia has found a secret underground entrance. It is about 10 minutes from here while swimming,” Juvia said popping up out of the water.  _ How did I miss her going into the water? I must stay focused! I cannot be distracted by the past right now! _

 

“Alright! We can hold our breath for 10 minutes right?” Natsu said.

 

“No, we cannot hold our breath for that long Natsu. Even you,” I said.

 

“Juvia could create air bubbles around you like a water lock and allow you to breath underwater,”

 

“Thank you Juvia. Now we all need to change into something to swim in,”

 

“I think I can help with that,” another voice said coming from a flash of light and sparkles.

 

“Virgo! Thanks. I was going to call for you anyways since I have a feeling Princess wouldn’t appreciate me changing her…” Loke said.

 

“I have outfits for all of you and can hold your clothes in the Spirit Realm to keep them dry,”

 

“Thank you… Virgo was it?” I asked the spirit.

 

“Yes. Here you go,” and she handed out swimsuits for everyone.

 

“How is Princess doing?” Loke asked Virgo while turned around away from Lucy so that he didn’t see her being changed.  _ At least he knows when to be a gentleman  _ I thought to myself before moving around a rock to change while still in earshot of the spirits

 

“Princess is doing very well. She is learning a spell and seems to understand how it should be used and how to activate it,” Virgo said.

 

“Which spell?” Loke asked.

 

“Star Ring. She is also learning Star Shower,” 

 

“Those are good ones to start off with. I thought that she was first to learn Celestial History?”

 

“She was but due to the current situation, his majesty wanted to give her a spell or two for some more offensive power,”

 

“Makes sense,”

 

“Is everyone done?” I asked everyone as I came out from behind the rock.

 

“Yeah,” I heard from everyone in some shape or form.

 

“Okay. Virgo? Could you hold our clothes?” I asked.

 

“Anything for Princess’s friends,” she said before disappearing with our clothes.

 

“Lead the way Juvia,” and we dove into the water to swim to the secluded entrance of the ‘Tower of Heaven’.

 

**Noone’s POV**

 

All of the mages entered the underwater entrance with the help of Juvia’s waterlock air bubbles. They entered into a cave and were greeted by hundreds of mage soldiers, mostly of the male. Each mage took a group of wizards to face off and destroy.

 

Natsu torched his, Gray froze his, Erza sliced hers, Juvia forced hers to go into unconsciousness by using a mass waterlock and suffocating and Virgo made the earth collapse under hers. She had the least resistance by far due to her outfit being revealing and most of the soldiers were testosterone filled males. If Lucy was conscious, she would have given them a dose of hell due to them disrespecting her spirit. Virgo came back to help protect Lucy as well as return their dry clothing to them as redress Lucy into day clothing.

 

All mages grouped back to where the unresponsive Lucy was lying. All looked at her with sorrow and hopefulness that their celestial mage would awaken soon.

 

“How long will Lucy be like this? I don’t wish to walk into another battle with her like this if I can help it,” Erza said to the two spirits.

 

“Princess will be here within the hour,” Virgo responded and then left in a flash back to the spirit realm.

 

“Okay. So we - “Erza started to say.

 

“Erza!” voice called from one of the entrances in the cave.

 

“Simon?!” Erza replied.

 

“What in Earthland are you doing here?! This is exactly what Jellal wants!” the mage named Simon said walking over to the group of Fairy Tail mages.

 

“We came to save a comrade. I know that he is currently fine since he will be with Millianna but we do need him back before we leave,”

 

“Who are you looking for? I don’t recall taking anyone…”

 

“Where is Happy!” Natsu asked already starting to lose control. His mouth was starting to spew fire.

 

“Chill Natsu! Happy will be fine. Millianna would never hurt a cat. She loves them,”

 

“Oh you are looking for the blue cat that Wally took for Millianna. She is up those stairs if you go through that entrance. That would be where he is most likely,” Simon said pointing to an entrance.

 

“I’m coming for you buddy!” Natsu said before racing off to ‘save’ Happy.

 

“Natsu! Don’t just race off!” Erza yelled at the retreating figure of Natsu, but it fell deaf to the ears of a dragon slayer hell bent on saving his friend and family.

 

“Well that’s Flamebrain for you,” Gray said then turned to Simon, “What do you mean that this is what Jellal wanted? And why are you helping us, you work for him,”

 

“The objective for yesterday was to obtain Erza. To activate the R-system, he needs a sacrifice and has decided to use Erza,”

 

“What? And Shô, Wally, and Millianna just agreed to this? YOU agreed to this?” Erza said, shocked her former family would just throw her away like this. 

 

“When you left, he brainwashed them into thinking that you betrayed them. I saw though the lies but knew that I could do nothing to stop him. So I decided to stay and figure out what Jellal was planning and stop it,”

 

“And that would be?” Gray asked.

 

“He is going to bring a new era to this world and get us to heaven! Jellal would never lie to us! Erza left us and now you have too Simon!” a new but familiar voice said.

 

“Shô! I never betrayed you. I thought that you all had left already! I didn’t realize that you didn’t get off this nightmare till it was too late,” Erza said with sorrow and guilt lacing her words and face.

 

“Look. Erza has been a Fairy Tail mage for years now. I’ve known her since she arrived at the guild battered and bruised barely wearing anything to cover her. And she is one of the most loyal mages I know. She would never willingly leave anyone behind or betray them especially if she considered them as a friend or family member,” Gray said, ”and she has no reason to lie either! Your buddy Jellal though has plenty. He needed someone to create this monstrosity since he knew he couldn’t alone. He used you to create this for his own use,”

 

“But. But…” Sho said, shock and confusion planted on his face.

 

“It’s true Shô. Jellal hasn’t been the same since that day. You were hurting and Jellal took advantage of that,” Simon said to Shô.

 

Shô’s lips quivered for a moment, processing what has been said, before launching himself at Erza with tears streaming down his face. He clutched onto Erza like his life depended on it while letting out the hurt, sorrow, anger he felt over the years. Erza also held on with equal or more force to Shô and started to cry as well. Both ended up on their knees then onto the floor in a heap due to the emotions running high that they cannot support their weight any longer. They both let out emotions that had been tightly sealed for so long.

 

The mages all had different emotions running on their face from happiness to confusion to outright shock but all felt like they were intruding and turned around or looked away for them to collect themselves. 

 

After a few minutes of crying out their pent up feeling towards each other, they gathered themselves for what was to come.

 

* * *

 

**With Natsu and Happy**

 

**Natsu’s POV**

 

_ I’m coming for you buddy! _ I race up the staircase on the side of this crazy contraption. I finally reached a door and entered into a room. Well a better word would by entering another realm. It was filled with cats! Hanging on the walls, the chairs, everything is cat related or was a cat!

 

I call out for Happy since I know I won’t be able to find him here by myself.  _ Maybe I should have asked for help….Nah! Though I wish Luce was here. She would be able to find him here faster than me. _

 

“Happy! Where are you little buddy!” I called out again.

 

I keep looking around the cat room for Happy when I spotted  _ it _ . The ultimate cat mask.  _ I’ve got to put this on! _

 

It’s roomy once I got it on and over my head.  _ Oh my gosh! I look like a cat now! This is AWESOME! _

 

“Happy! Buddy, you gotta come see! I’m a cat now too! Meow!” I say with a signature cat paw movement with my hands.

 

“Natsu? Where are yo- What the heck! You look like a larger me!”

 

“Aye sir!

 

“This is so funny!”

 

“We should head back and see if I can scare anyone! You think I would freak Erza out?”

 

“Totally. Though you have the risk of a sword flying your way… Let’s do this! Totally worth the risk!”

 

“I’ll totally scare Luce when she wakes up,”

 

“Yeah wait what? Why is Lushi asleep?”

 

“Something with her spirits and the celestial realm I think?”

 

“Is she okay?”

 

“Yeah. Loke has been staying out to watch her and make sure nothing happens. He also didn’t want any of us to accidentally wake her up or something,”

 

“That’s weird,”

 

“Yeah, Lucy is a weirdo,”

 

“Aye sir!”

 

“Let’s go and head down now. Don’t want to deal with an angry Erza,” and both mages shivered at the thought. We then headed to the entrance to get back to their nakama. As we were about to leave, we ran into the weird blockhead.

 

“Leaving so soon just isn’t dandy,”

 


	6. Lessons in the Spirit Realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! It's a little earlier than I usually post but I had the time and I FINALLY finished my college applications!! Now just doing scholarship stuff but ANYWAYS. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> And thanks to Clock Rose my AMAZING beta reader!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of FT characters!!

**Spirit Realm**

 

**Lucy POV**

 

“Then let us head to the Royal Celestial Library,” the Spirit King said and we walked off down one of the corridors. 

 

“Virgo, who is on duty right now?” the Spirit King asked Virgo.  _ Duty? What the -  _

 

“I am but I have my portable screen so that I am accompany you and Princess,” Virgo replied.

 

The Spirit King chuckled “Prepared as always Virgo. Though you won’t have to be as attentive as usual since Leo is there,”

 

“Of course your highness, but it is better to be prepared for anything and know what is going on,”

“Um, do you mind explaining what you are talking about?” I asked tentatively.

 

“Well in both our houses and in the center of the village Princess, is a screen similar to what a screening lacrima does but is made of a rare mineral crystal that is only found in Celestia, the Spirit Realm. It is connected to our contracts and allows us to watch over our master,” Virgo said, the Spirit King nodding in agreement.

 

“That is a little creepy and stalkerish… and I am not your master! I am your friend,” I said in a caring tone.

 

“Yes, and please do not think of it as an invasion of privacy, Princess. It allows us to know if you are safe, where you are, what is going on and so we do not constantly worry. And so that we can wake up or notify the spirits about what is going on and that they might be called upon,”

 

“Oh, okay! That’s pretty smart in some cases. That also explains how you guys knew about what was going on… As long as you aren’t being creeps and watching me bathe and change I have no issues,”

 

“Females are notified and put on watch if the current spirit is male since the crystal will deny them access to watching and will look like a blank screen to them. It is the same with male masters, females are denied access to watching at those times. It keeps me from punishing Big Brother since no matter what he cannot see the screen,” Virgo replied.

 

“That’s relieving, and who is ‘big brother’?” I asked Virgo.

 

“Loke,” she responded before stopping with the Spirit King before two intricately designed doors. They were absolutely stunning, with a deep blue background and design made with a shimmering material that made me think of liquid starlight.

 

“Welcome to the Royal Library,” the Spirit King said before pushing and opening the doors.

 

I was in awe. It wasn’t anything like any library that I have ever seen. It was an open circular platform with enormous bookcases, offset by about 10 feet, creating a circle inside of the platform. It wasn’t a complete circle. It had spaces in between the bookcases. In the center of the platform was a large carpeted area with lounge chairs as well as a few tables. 

 

If you looked up, or anywhere for that matter, you were greeted with the stars and the universe. It felt like you were in the center of the starry sky.

 

Connecting to the platform was another platform that had a clear dome surrounding it.

 

“What is that platform?” I asked pointing at the domed platform.

 

“That will be one of your primary training areas,” the Spirit King said.

 

“Cool! But why is it connected to the library?”

 

“Before you work on a spell, you have to do research it beforehand, correct?”

 

“Yes… Oh! So to save time, you can research the spell and then walk to the training area without losing a lot of time in between venues,”

 

“Correct Ms. Lucy,” a new voice said. I turned around and was greeted with a familiar sight.

 

“Grandpa Crux!” I said running up to him and giving him a hug which he returned.

 

“Yes Ms. Lucy. This is my primary domain after all. His Majesty asked if I could help teach you the spells all Celestial spirit mages can learn, and help with other spells as well,”  Crux said to me.

 

“Well Old Friend,” the Spirit King said, making me turn my head toward him, “we should begin,”

 

“Of course. What are we starting with?”

 

“I had planned for this time to give you Celestial Realm history, which is Crux’s primary reason, beside teaching you spells, for being here today as well as answer any questions you may have, but it seems that must be another time due to your current predicament,”

 

“Yeah, it seems that my team is a walking trouble magnet…”

 

“It seems that way, so you will be learning two spells that should be easy to accomplish. But first, do you have any questions?”

 

“Yes I do have one. What is the main difference between celestial spells and celestial slayer spells?”

 

“Celestial spells, any Celestial Spirit Mage can learn. It is just another form of Celestial Magic, however it take a decent amount of magic and strength to complete, which is why they have been mainly lost to time. Celestial Slaying Magic must be taught by myself and is for ‘slaying’ spirits just like how Dragon Slaying Magic is intended for slaying dragons. Celestial Slaying Magic can either destroy the spirit from existence or purify it. It will depend on the spirit and situation for which technique that must be used,”

 

“But why would you need to slay a spirit?!”

 

“When you learn more about this Realm as well as Earthland’s dark secrets, you will understand,” the Spirit King said in an ominous tone.

 

“Alright, I will have to trust that I can get more information later. If I come up with another question then I will ask,”

 

“Fair enough. Let us begin, Crux?”

 

“Yes your Highness,” he said to the Spirit King before turning to me, “The first spell that you will be learning is Star Shower. This should be the easier of the two in the sense that casting and completing it will be easier since you are ‘summoning’ a star shower,”

 

“Okay,”

 

“To activate the spell you need to charge your magic and instead of pushing it into a key to direct you to the path, you will need to push your magic up and into the heavens and ‘open a gate’ in a way,”

 

“So I have to create the correct pathway,”

 

“Yes, you are creating the pathway for the stars to rain down on your enemies,”

 

“Okay, I think I understand. Is there anything else?”

 

“Yes, the incantation,” the Spirit King said.

 

“Paired with your magic will activate the spell. This spell can also be enhanced by calling upon a specific constellation that you are contracted to,” Crux said

 

“Okay. So how much magic will it take?”

 

“About the same as opening two Zodiac Gates,” Crux replied.

 

“Are you freaking serious?!” I yelled.  _ How on Earthland do they expect me to utilise this spell!! _

 

“Yes,” Crux said.

 

“You are able to use this spell, or we would not teach it to you. You have that much magic and more in you, but you need to pull it forward, old friend,” the Spirit King said.

 

“Alright then. Am I going to attempt the spell or am I to learn the other spell first?”

 

“If you will excuse me, Big Brother needs me in Earthland,” Virgo said suddenly before disappearing. _ I forgot she was there! _

 

“I hope my friends are okay,” I said worriedly.  _ Knowing them, especially Natsu, they probably ran head first into the situation. I hope that Natsu and Gray aren’t fighting to much…  _

 

“They should be fine. Let us head to the training platform,” the Spirit King said before turning and walking in the direction of the training dome. When we got there it was very different than what I thought since the dome hid all the training equipment. It had an area fitted out with mats, another with training dummies, a weapons area and even a spectator section.

 

“Wait. I don’t know the incantation!” I said as we reached the training center.

 

“I know. You have to find it yourself,” the Spirit King said to me, with a hint of a grin.

 

“What? How do I do that? Do I need to go and research back at the library?”

 

“No, you must meditate. Feel the power of the stars and listen to them for guidance. Then you will find your answer,”

 

“Hmpf,” I said before sitting, well more like flopping, onto the mats and into my meditation position.  _ Listen to the stars. Feel their power…  _

 

I took a deep breath and let it out before emptying my mind. I reached out to the stars, and I could feel their power surrounding me. It felt so warm. I relaxed even more and I then felt the power going through me as well as circle around me. Minutes later, I could hear whispers. I honed in on them and could hear what they were saying to me.  _ The incantation…  _

 

I then came back to my sense slowly. While I was doing that I processed what I learned.

 

“Did you find what you were looking for?” the Spirit King suddenly said, scaring the last of my meditation fog out of me.

 

“Yes, may I attempt the spell?” I said in a calm voice.

 

“Of course my old friend,” he said with a small smile. I then headed over to the one empty space that I could attempt this spell and not destroy anything. It was flat surface that was in the center of the platform in the shape of a circle.

 

I closed my eyes and charged my magic to start the spell. I instinctively knew when to start chanting. It felt like a click in my magic and it gathered around me.

 

**Stars of the Heavens…**

**Make thy appearance…**

**With magnificent shine…**

**Release thy dust…**

**I am thy gatekeeper…**

**I open thy malevolent gate…**

**Oh stars of the Heavens…**

**Open the Heavens and Rain down…**

**_Star Shower!_ **

 

On the last word, my eyes snapped open and I instantly felt a large depletion of my magic, but I saw the results almost instantly. The Heavens were raining down on me, but it didn’t hurt at all. It felt like an eternity, when in reality it was only a few seconds.

 

“Well done my old friend! Well done!” the Spirit King said, grinning like a fool and with pride in his eyes.

 

“That was spectacular Lucy-hime,” Virgo said.  _ When did she get back? And what in Earthland is she holding? _

 

“Thanks guys! Virgo, what are you holding?” 

 

“Your teammates clothing. I am keeping them dry while they swim. I also provided them with swimsuits. Punishment hime?”

 

“What? No, no punishment. Nevermind, I’ll ask them later,”

 

“Old friend, you still have one more spell to learn,” the Spirit King said.

 

“Right. We should hurry over to the library then,” I said while moving toward the exit.

 

“There is no need Lucy-sama,” I heard from behind me.  _ Geesh what is it with spirits sneaking up behind me! _

 

“Crux! What are you doing here?” I asked.

 

“Well, you have a limited amount of time here so I might as well come to you instead,” he said in a kind voice, but then turned serious, “The second spell is called Celestial Ring. This, while it takes less magic, might be harder to do since you are pushing your magic out of your body and creating something physical out of your power. Celestial Spirit Mages push their magic into keys which then direct the power to a gateway to open. With this spell, you will need to push your magic out of you then shape it and solidify it. When attempting the spell, imagine that your magic is flowing down your arm and out of your body to form a ring around you. Then take it and form it as you want and solidify it. What is very useful about this spell is that you can form anything that you want out of your magic and solidify it. It is all up to the imagination of the caster. A common form has been making them into deadly sharp shurikens that are so thin that you cannot see it,”

 

“Excuse me,” Virgo said again before disappearing, again.  _ Wonder what is going on in Earthland…  _

 

“Wow. This is an extremely useful spell to have. How much magic does it take?” I said still in awe of what I could do in this spell.  _ I can finally help out and fight more with my spirits! _

 

“That is up to the caster. You can feed as much or as little as you want into the spell. It depends on what you are doing with the spell, but the spell usually is about opening and maintaining a strong Silver Spirit,” Crux answered.

 

“Wait then why am I learning this second?” I said confused.

 

“Because while it takes less magical power then the spell before, it is a different way of forming your magic. This spell actually is very much like maker magic in many ways,” Crux said.

 

“Really? I should talk to Gray when I get back…”

 

“Your Highness, the mages are anxious for  their friend to come back. I told them that she will be back within the hour,” Virgo suddenly said.  _ Seriously, I’m surprised that I’m not accustomed to this. It happens everywhere and even my friends just pop up randomly. _

 

“Thank you Virgo,” he says to her then turns toward me, “It seems, old friend, that we do not have much time left in this session. We have enough time to either attempt the spell, or meditate again but we cannot do both unfortunately,”

 

“I think that I would like to meditate. I can practice on Earthland as well as ask Gray any questions too. The feelings while meditating here is so unique and amazing that I could not give up the opportunity when I can’t feel like this on Earthland,” I said.

 

“Well said. I will notify Leo of how this session went so that he may proceed accordingly while you meditate,”

 

“Thanks Stache Face! May I begin?”

 

“Yes. I will wake you when it is time to return to Earthland,”

 

I nodded and sat down again on the mats in my meditating position. As soon as I cleared my mind, the stars power flowed through me and whispers of wisdom was open to my ears.

 

It felt like an eternity cut short when I was nudged awake. As I came to, the warmth of the stars left me, but the wisdom that I gained stayed in the recesses of my mind. It felt as if I couldn’t reach the knowledge but I instinctively knew that I could get to it when it was needed.

 

“My Old friend, it is time,” the Spirit King said to me in a soft voice.

 

“Yes, but I don’t know if I am happy or not about that…”

 

The Spirit King chuckled and smiled at me “Do not fear, young one. I will be seeing you soon. Now, this may feel weird,”

 

I suddenly felt a tugging coming from the center of my chest. Like earlier, I let it pull me in the correct direction. I blinked and from the time of my eyes closing to when I opened, I was back in my body and staring at Loke. Him and his smug looking grin.

 

“Welcome back Princess,” he said to me.

 

I smiled back, “Thanks Loke,”

 

“Lucy!” I hear a voice say. I sat up and turned toward the voice.  _ Erza, everyone. _

 

“Hey Erza. Hope that I am not interrupting anything by coming back now,”

 

“No, your timing is perfect. We were about to figure out how to get out of here after finding and collecting Natsu and Happy,”

 

“What happened to Natsu?”  _ he couldn’t have gotten kidnapped as well…  _

 

“Flamebrain ran off after being told where Happy was,” Gray said.

 

“Typical,” I replied. I looked around and saw two of the mages that was trying to kidnap  _ next to _ Erza.  _ What the? _ Well they were her friends before us. Maybe they talked it out? Well everyone was here except for Natsu and Happy I believe… There is Erza, Gray, Juvia, and the two unknown mages. Yep everyone but the crazy cat and dragon slayer duo.

 

“Yes, now that you are awake we can go and find them and get out of here without having to split up,” Erza said.

 

“Well I hate to disappoint you, but you won’t be leaving without my permission,” a voice said from the speaker lacrima floating above us.  _ When did that get here? _

 

“Jellal. What do you want with us,” Erza said in a menacingly low voice.

 

“Just a simple game Erza dear. Defeat my mages as well as myself, and you are free to go,” Jellal said.

 

“This should be easy Erza,” another voice said to the left of us. We all turned to look at Happy and … some dude with a cat mask? And he was pulling the other half of of the group that tried to kidnap Erza. Both were unconscious too.

 

“Hey Happy. Who is next to you and why are they dragging an unconscious Millianna and Wally?” Erza asked.

 

“That’s why I couldn’t get through to those two…” one of the kidnapper mages that is next to Erza. He had most of his face covered too. That’s suspicious… 

 

“It’s me Natsu, nya!” the cat mask person said.

 

“Natsu… Why the hell did you run off!” Erza said and started to lecture and yell at the cat masked Natsu while Gray went over to Happy and the two kidnapper mages went to check on their other half that Natsu just dragged in. And then Juvia was stalking Gray and Loke was off in lala land, probably talking to Stache Face. And we still had the speaker lacrima hovering over us. To say everything was a mess and sooooo confusing was an understatement.

 

“Can everyone just hold up for just one freaking minute!” I yelled out of frustration.

 

Everyone stared at me. “I have no idea where we are and what we are doing here. Some guy that hurt Erza before went over the speaker lacrima, that is still there by the way, saying we have to fight our way out of here. The people that tried to take Erza before is here. Half are unconscious and the other half were hugging Erza. Now Happy and Natsu come out of the blue wearing a freaking cat mask as well as dragging the two unconscious mages. I really wanted to come back to Earthland in a semi-calm setting, not this chaotic mess! Now can someone please tell me what the hell is going on!”

 

Everyone had varying expressions of awe and shock on their face, except Loke that had a prideful grin, that was still filled with smug.

 

“Wow Luce…” Natsu said.

 

“Princess, I think that you need to calm down. You are starting to leak magical energy,” Loke said to me.

 

“What?” I said, extremely confused. I looked down at myself and saw golden energy wisps coming off of me.

 

“I knew that you weren’t weak, but I didn’t realize you had this much magical energy Lucy,” Erza said in an awed voice.

 

“What many mages do not know nor understand is the amount of magical energy it takes to open a celestial spirit gate and keep it open. It is about the equivalent to a Dragon Slayers Roar and holding it. We spirits have internal power but we are primarily powered by our master. Despite what all mages think, Celestial mages are very powerful in their own right,” Loke said, then gestured to me, “this is what happens when mages with a lot of magical power are angry,” he finished smugly.

 

Everyone just stared at him then at me. And kept doing that, trying to digest what they just heard.

 

“Earthland to everyone! You can interrogate Loke and I about Celestial magic later. Hell, you probably could get a good deal out of Levy since she knows all types of magic. But can we do that later? Can someone  _ please _ tell me what the hell is going on!” I said disrupting their mental processes.

 

“Yes, I will take you up on that after this. Well, this is what happened after you left,” Erza said.

 


	7. The Bottom of the Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! REALLY sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Just kind of slipped my mind. Hope everyone is having a happy holidays and doing something enjoyable for New Years!
> 
> Thank you ClockRose for being my beta reader and catching any of my silly mistakes!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own FT or its characters!

**Lucy’s POV**

**Tower of Heaven**

 

“So do you want the short version or the long version?” Erza asked me.

 

“Um, the short version will work. I have a feeling we need all the time we can get,” I said having a sense of foreboding.

 

“You are correct,” Jellal said over the speaker lacrima.

 

“What is going on Jellal? What did you do?!” Erza yelling at the speaker. I looked around the room and found faces of varying surprise. _Did they seriously forget?_

 

“All I know is that the Magic Council is going to fire the Etherion Cannon in 5 hours,” Jellal said.

 

“WHAT!?! That won’t only kill us but destroy you and the Tower as well! What are you playing at?!”

 

“Nothing, my dear Erza. But now you know your time limit. You are only wasting it now,” Jellal said in a smug tone before the speaker lacrima went dark and floated away. All was silent in the room, coming to terms with what has been said.

 

“Dammit Jellal! What have you done! Why would you want this destroyed after all of this!” Simon yelled surprising all of us.

 

We all were startled by his sudden outburst. We turned to him, seeing an angry yet fearful expression. In fact, most of the group had similar expressions. _Etherion Cannon... Oh it’s_ **_THAT_ ** _thing._

 

“What an E-ter-on cannon?” Natsu asked. Of course he would botch it as well as have no idea. His brain is just filled with food and fighting.

 

“Seriously Ashtray? It’s _Etherion_ cannon and even I know what it is,” Gray said.

 

“You want to go Popsicle butt?!” Natsu yelled while charging his magic. Gray answered the unspoken threat by charging his own magic.

 

“Stop it! No fighting! We have bigger issues at stake. The Etherion Cannon is a cannon that has enough magic power to destroy all of Magnolia. Only the council has access to it. It is currently being trained on our location. So let’s cut the crap and get it together! I’ll get an explanation after all of this since it shouldn’t be too important and if it is Loke can tell me. Now, who are his mages?” I said. I swear I saw jaws drop. Thankfully Simon answered replied.

 

“He has hired the group Trinity Raven. They are part of a dark guild, so they have no qualms over killing. It is made up of three mages, all highly trained assassins,” He said.

 

“Crap, okay well I guess we should start to devise some sort of plan,” I said and started to mentally started to make three groups.

 

* * *

 

**Jellal POV**

**Top of the Tower of Heaven**

 

I was watching through the speaker/ viewing lacrima of the little flies and traitors trying to get away. _Erza my dear, we finally get to meet again. But who is the blonde figure? She seems very smart. I should probably be wary of her…_

 

“Vidaldus!” I called out.

 

“Yes?” he said materializing out of the shadows.

 

“Send out Trinity Raven,” I said starting to place pieces on my board, “The game is about to begin,”

 

* * *

 

  **Lucy POV**

 

“Okay so, Simon, Shô, Millianna, Wally, what magic do you use?” I said taking charge of the situation. Well I am a strategizer. I have to be with my magic.

 

“I use Magic Card,” Shô said and pulled out a few cards from his pocket. _Okay, I know that magic._

 

“I use Binding Magic,” Millianna said. _Oh. Okay, well I know that magic since I was subjected to it!_

 

“I use Polygon and Guns Magic,” Wally said.

 

“Okay so I know what guns magic is but what is polygon magic?”

 

“I can make things out of polygons if I have absorbed them,”

 

“Can you form anything?”

 

“Yes but I really only do guns which works with my guns magic,”

 

“Okay, and Simon I know you have telepathy but do you use any other magic?”

 

“Yes I use darkness magic. And how did you know that I used telepathy magic?” Simon asked.

 

“You earlier said ‘That’s why I couldn’t contact them’ when Natsu was found dragging them behind him unconscious. So moving on. I think we should split into 3 different groups so that a group can take on a mage and hopefully make this faster,” I said continuing with my mental process partially aloud for the others to hear.

 

“That is a good idea Lucy. Do you have any in mind?” Erza said.

 

“Yes. So Team A would be Natsu, Gray, and Simon,”

 

“What?! I don’t want to work with Icicle butt/Flametard!” both Gray and Natsu said simultaneously.

 

“I do not believe it would be smart to put those two together Lucy,” Erza said frowning.

 

“Actually, they would. Despite them seeming to hate each other, their opposite extremes are good at creating mass destruction, which is what we are going for. If we were going for stealth, neither of them would be on the operation. Maybe Gray if he was away from Natsu but Natsu is way too loud and destructive,”  


“Okay, I’ll have to trust you since you seem to have a plan Lucy,” Erza said.

 

“Why am I in this group?” Simon asked me.

 

“Well they create a lot of destruction but they tend to butt heads often. You seem a pretty calm and collected person that could herd them to wherever they need to be and who to destroy. And you could contact me or Erza and put us through to their minds to get them to stop fighting,” I said.

 

“Okay, I shall do my best,”

 

“Okay, so Team B is Erza, Millianna, and Shô. Any questions?”

 

“Nope,” Shô said.

 

“And finally Team C is Juvia, Wally and myself,”

 

“But Juvia wants to be with her Gray-sama, not Love-Rival!” Juvia wailed while attaching herself to a scared, and blushing, Gray. _OOOHHHH I CAN TOTALLY USE THIS LATER!!!_

 

“”Well there are two reasons that you are not with Gray. The first is that you would be distracted and would not be able to fight, incapacitating not only yourself but Gray as well by holding onto him. As a result, we would be down two very capable mages.  The second is that you would disrupt my balance of each of the groups,” I said explaining it to Juvia as well as the rest of the group.

 

“Balance?” she asked me.

 

“I am also curious on how you created these teams,” Erza said with the rest nodding along.

 

“Well taking into account magic and fighting styles, I created these teams. Each has at least one mage with a more melee style and then another with distance style of fighting. In Team A, Natsu is the melee mage. He likes to get up and personal but also has a few spells that he can do from a distance. Gray primarily is a distance mage due to his magic not being a close combat magic. Simon’s magic works best as a distance mage, despite me not know or have watched him fight before. Am I mistaken in my assumption?” I said.

 

“No you are correct,” he said surprised and slightly in awe.

 

“Team B, Erza is the melee mage while Shô and Millianna are distance mages due to magic types, correct?” I continued.

 

“Yeah,” Shô and Millianna said.

 

“And Team C Juvia is both a melee and distance mage, depending on her mood and what spells she is using. I am a distance mage. I use my whip but many of my spirits are melee types. Wally is a distance mage due to his magic type, correct?”

 

“Yeah. That’s correct,” he said.

 

Everyone had different expressions of shock and awe, except for Natsu that was confused and bored. Not surprising. Seriously though. I am a celestial spirit mage. I have to be a good strategist or else I would never win a battle. I have to be able to assess the situation and make a decision fast.

 

“Who knew you were such a good strategist Lucy. And that was really fast planning yet it is very well done,” Erza said in shock and awe.

 

“I’m a celestial spirit mage. I have to be able to assess and make a decision fast on a battlefield or else I wouldn’t be here today.”

 

“...” silence filled the room at my comment.

 

“Okay.. so no objections? Good. So which groups are going in what direction?” I said

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story! Love when you comment and tell me what you think!!!


	8. Team A vs Fukuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry its been so long!!! I hope everyone has had a great holiday season! I did for the most part. School is unfortunately still going strong and it most likely will be weird intervals between updates since I also play a sport and for anyone who plays a HS sport knows how much time it takes from your schedule. But I have another chapter, and the next couple lined up, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Give thanks to Clock Rose for beta reading for me!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

**Simon POV**

 

_ How does Erza and Lucy keep up and control these two?! I'm losing my mind already from listening to them argue for the past hour. This must be a record, it had been 10 minutes without arguing… Wait… They have started again… I thought to soon. They are doing the exact thing opposite I was thinking. I must have jinxed it… Sigh… _

 

“Watch it flametard!” Gray said.

 

“Are you starting something Ice butt!” Natsu said getting in Gray’s face.

 

“You already have Lava Loser!”

 

“Snow cone!”

 

And then I lost it, “ENOUGH!” I yelled.  _ After this is done, I am going to praise Erza and Lucy since they are goddesses if they can deal with this daily. _

 

“BUTT OUT!” They both yelled at me before realizing they were in sync which they turned and faced each other again, glaring.

 

“Stop copying me!” They both said in sync again. Their magic energies were raising as their frustration grew. 

 

“This is ridiculous! Do I need to connect to Erza? Or Lucy?!” I said to them, threatening them once again into conformity.

 

“No!” They both yelled in fear and we were back into the peaceful silence.

 

A few minutes later we came across a cavernous room filled with platforms hanging by chains attached to the ceiling. I had a feeling that this was one of the Trinity Raven’s arena’s. If I had to give a guess, it would be Fukuro due to the free space to fly in.

 

**Flashback**

 

_ “So which direction is everyone going?” Lucy asked. _

 

_ “Well, I don't know the exact locations of each of them, but I do know what type of rooms would be most optimal for their magic and fighting techniques,” I said. _

 

_ “Really? Could you tell us please,” _

 

_ “Yes. Their leader, Ikaruga, would be somewhere she could sword fight. Vidaldus would need a large room with acoustics. Finally Fukuro would need a room with a large ceiling,” _

 

_ “So Ikaruga uses swords for her magic and fighting, that would be best for Erza and her group. What about Vidaldus and Fukuro?” _

 

_ “Vidaldus uses rock and hair magic. Fukuro is a little… Interesting… He uses jetpacks to fly and attack. He also eats his opponents and digests them to gain their magic power. If someone gets eaten, get them out fast since after about 15-20 minutes the damage is irreparable and the mage will be gone,” I said. _

 

_ “Great information, but at the same time highly disturbing. If any group encounters Fukuro, be careful when in close combat,” Lucy said _

 

_ After a pregnant pause Millianna said “well I guess each team picks a tunnel-nya,” _

 

_ “Good luck everyone. Please be careful!” Erza said before heading into a tunnel with her group.  _ I hope she gets Ikaruga since she probably has the best chance at winning.

 

_ I turn to my temporary teammates and saw the pink-haired mage, Natsu, running off into a tunnel with the blue cat, Happy, following him. I hear a sigh next to me and turn to face the ice-make mage, Gray. He had an exasperated look on his face, but a certain gleam to his eyes that spoke his excitement of what is soon to come. _

 

_ “Well, we now know which way we are going,” he said before running off after the mage and cat while yelling at them.  _

 

_ “Pyro! We were told to do this as a team. I don't want to work with you either but do you really was to face both  _ Lucy’s _ and  _ Erza’s _ wraths?” and both the mage and the cat froze. They turned to face each other with frightened faces before coming to the conclusion that they do not want to face the two girls wraths. _

 

_ “Scary Lucy and Mad Erza…” we heard them say when we caught up to them. _

 

_ “Yeah dumbass, remember that Lucy came up with the plan and then Erza agreed,” Gray said. The Fairy Tail mages took a moment to digest the thought before visibly shivering in the thought of the consequences. _

 

_ “I want to survive! Hurry up you slowpokes,” Natsu said before starting to walk down the tunnel again. We all started to follow. _

 

_ “You ran off with no warning ashbreath!” _

 

_ “Not my fault that you couldn't keep up!” _

 

_ This went on for another couple minutes before they stopping and glared at each other, their aura’s flaring up. _

 

_ “ENOUGH! Do I need to contact Lucy and Erza?”  _

 

_ “No!” they both squeaked. _

 

_ “Then let us continue,” _

 

**End of Flashback**

 

I turned around to find those two idiots that we were at a Trinity Raven arena. We need to keep our guards up, but I found them in each other's faces yet again. I was about to grind into them, but someone interrupted us.

 

“Hoo-hoo! It seems that yooo-u have found me. Have you come to taste justice!” A weird owlish figure said, descending from the rafters.  _ Well this confirmed my suspicions. _

 

“What in Mavis are you talking about? No matter, now I can beat someone up! I'm all fired up!” Natsu said before jumping and meeting Fukuro in the air.

 

“Hoo-hoo! I think not! Let you feel justice’s wings!” Fukuro said and shot his jet pack at Natsu. It was a direct hit and Natsu was sent flying around the room hanging onto the jet pack.

 

“Ugh. We need to go help flamebrain. He doesn't do well with anything moving,” Gray said before jumping off and onto another platform.

 

“Ice-make: LANCE!” Gray called out. Out of his hands erupted a magic circle, and a dozen lances made of ice shot at Fukuro. 

 

“Hoo-hoo! That’s not righteous! Take Justice’s Retribution!” and then the rockets that still held the dragon slayer changed course to hit the platform Gray was standing on.

 

“Gray! Jump!” I yelled at him.

 

This went on for 20 minutes where Gray avoided Fukuro’s attempts and tried to hit him as well. Happy eventually got Natsu off the ‘flying death machine’ per Natsu. Throughout this time I was able to formulate a plan.

 

I telepathically sent the plan to Natsu, Gray, and Happy. I needed them to come to me so that I could cast my darkness spell. If I am holding onto them, then they should not be affected by the spell, which will give us the advantage. Both Natsu and Gray can attack Fukuro while I maintain the spell. If one of them gets a finishing shot then to take it. If not, I can shoot a few darkness orbs, coupled with a stream of darkness and my eternal nightmare spell. Hopefully, that should do it.

 

The return from them honestly expected. Natsu wanted more action, but I reigned him into completing the plan by threatening him with connecting to Lucy or Erza. Thank Earthland something can make him cooperate.

 

“ _ Okay, then start to head over here. Try and be discrete though. We don't need to tip him off, _ ” I sent to the, telepathically.

 

“Happy!” Natsu called out. 

 

“Aye sir!” was Happy’s response before nose diving into where Fukuro currently was, with a flaming fist ready.

 

“I can’t believe how stupid flametard can get. He cannot even flow a simple order as to come over here, instead he attacks the weird bird-dude,” Gray said as he reached the platform I currently was on.

 

“Let's give him a chance to come over here. If he doesn't, then he will have to figure out how to see in the dark,” I said, turning around to see Natsu get swallowed by Fukuro.

 

“Shit,” I said.

 

**Natsu POV**

 

I don't know what happened. I was circling with Happy, trying to get another shot on Ferio before going with what's-his-name’s plan. I was dropping down for a fire punch to Birdbeak’s face when suddenly, it was dark, warm, and slimy. There was a weird force that was pulling me down, and I could not do anything to slow down. When putting out my hand, I felt a wet, sticky, soft material. I tried to light my hands on fire and burn my way out, but my magical energy was being sucked out of me.

 

“Hey guys? Where are you? Where am I!” I call out in confusion.

 

“NAAATTSSUUU!!!” I hear.  _ Happy! _

 

“Geez you idiot. Now we have to save your ass,” I heard Icicle say.

 

_ Where in Earthland am I! _

 

**Gray POV**

 

_ Ugh, that idiot! Now I have to go and save him as well as giving the bird the heimlich! _

 

“So what's the plan?” I asked Simon.

 

“I don't know since-”

 

“Hoo-hoo! I'm all fired up-hoo!”

 

We turned to where Fukuro stood and were shocked at his appearance. His eyes had a dragon like appearance with the mix of his previous owl like eyes. His wings also had scales lining the ends of them. Finally, there was a tuft of pink hair that sprouted from the top of his head. Heat was radiating off him in waves. Suddenly, his hands burst into flames.

 

“ _ Gray can you hear me? _ ” I heard. I realized it was Simon sending out his telepathic link to me.

 

“ _ Yeah. What's the plan? _ ”

 

“ _ Same as before but I'll take Natsu’s spot in the equation. If either of us gets a finishing shot, take it, _ ”

 

“ _ Okay let's go save flametard, _ ”

 

I felt Simon’s hand on my shoulder before everything went black. I was concerned for a moment that it did not work, but it then cleared with only a slight black haze on the edge of my vision. I looked over at Simon and nodded my head to signal that I was good to go. After, we jumped into action.

 

Almost everything we shot was dodged. We could not figure out how he could dodge while losing his sight.

 

“How in Earthland can he dodge everything?!” I mumbled under my breath.

 

“Justice will always prevail in the darkness that evil conjures! Justice cannot be dampened or covered in darkness-hoo!” Fukuro said before delivering a fire-coated fist into Simon’s stomach, instantly knocking him out.

 

_ Great. Started out with 3 capable mages against one hybrid but now only down to me. _

 

Fukuro turned to me and said in a smug tone, “Hoo-hoo! Are you prepared to face Justice’s Wrath?”

 

“All I see is bird-brained idiot, so I like my changes right now,” I said moving into a defensive position for the attack that would come from my taunting.

 

Fukuro’s face turned into a grin, “I'm all fired up-hoo!” And moved into an offensive position. He then sent a fire dragon roar at me. It was hot, but not as hot as Natsu's. I pushed out some more energy than what was currently surrounding me and protecting from the sorry excuse of a roar. I froze his flames easily, and smirked at Fukuro.

 

“Hoo-hoo! It seems that you have some power too-oo! I think… I'll eat you too-oo!” Fukuro said after shrugging off initial shock of the frozen flames. After he said his intention, he rushed at me suddenly, I was in this hybrid’s mouth… Or is it beak?

 

_ What the hell?! This is disgusting! _

 

“Ice Make:  **FREEZE** !”

 

“Ah! To cold!” And he coughed me up.  _ Thank Mavis! If any longer I would have puked! _

 

“Now let's finish this… Ice Make:  **7 SLICE DANCE** !”

 

“Ho-ugh!” and Fukuro got sent flying up from the hit.

 

“Followed with… Ice Make: **GEYSER** !”

 

“Ho-” and Fukuro got sent up and frozen in the ice magic. It then broke and Fukuro fell down toward me.

 

“And finally - Ice Make:  **PUNCH** !”

 

Fukuro was sent flying but due to where the punch was placed, I managed to hit Natsu out of Fukuro. Fukuro threw up Natsu before saying “hoo-hoo… The wings of justice have fallen..” before falling unconscious.

 

“Ugh! Where in Mavis’s name was I! What happened! Where is that owl-bird-dude?” Natsu said rapidly after jumping up with a flaming fist that was extinguished when Happy flew down and fell into him.

 

“NATSU! YOU'RE ALIVE!”

 

“Your useless flame-ass brain got you eaten by bird brain, which we were warned about I might add, that currently is lying over there,” I said to him.

 

“Oh was that why it was warm, squishy, moist, and constricting for a while?” Natsu said innocently.

 

“Yeah, I had to save your ass by getting you out of him before he digested you and became a vegetable,”

 

“I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP SNOW PRINCESS!” He yelled at me.

 

“APPARENTLY YOU DID SINCE I HAD TO SAVE YOU!” I yelled right back.

 

We were at each other's that's again while walking back down the hallway, but I had this feeling that we were forgetting something… 

  
  



	9. Team B VS Ikagura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry the update is later than usual. But you know, life happens. Wanted to post another chapter while I had a minute and before I am swamped with life again.
> 
> Thank you Clock Rose for beta reading for me!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own FT or any characters from FT

**Millianna POV**

 

“Let’s go Erzy-Werzy!” I said and hooked arms with Erzy and Shô.

 

_ Yay! Let’s go and beat the baddies so we can be together! _

 

“So why did you try and kidnap me?” Erza asked Shô and I.

 

“Jellal wanted to you to be used in the sacrifice so that we might go to heaven,” I said cheerfully, but inside I withered and died a bit on the inside.  _ Why did we ever believe that could EVER happen. _ “However, now that we know that he was lying about what truly happened that day, who knows what he has also been lying about,”

 

“You're right,” I heard Shô say. He stopped and in turn, we did as well and turned to me. I saw tears streaming down his face. I whispered to Erzy to go to him. He needed a hug and reassurance.

 

“Why? Why did we believe him!” Shô yelled in between sobs. I came over to the two of them and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Shô, Jellal-kun played all of us,” I said in a hard tone, “We were hurting, and he misconstrued what happened so that he could use us to do his work,” I finished in a soft tone, staring at the stone floor.

 

“B-but, but we-”

 

***SLAP***

 

I looked up to find Shô with an angry red handprint across his cheek with an angry looking Erzy, with her own tears streaming down her face.

 

With a steady voice Erza said, “We don’t have time for you to have a pity-party Shô. All of us feel awful about these events, but we need to stay focused on what is ahead of us. We cannot have an emotionally wrecked player on the battlefield. Someone will get hurt, mostly likely yourself or your comrades. Get your act together Shô,”

 

Shô wiped his face and gave an encouraging smile to Erzy.  _ Seems Erzy got him out of head for hopefully a little bit. _

 

“Let’s go beat this baddy-nya!” I said, attempting to lighten the atmosphere. I grabbed both of their arms to get them to start moving again, while also having emotional support from them. 

  
  


We walked in comfortable silence again, leaning silently on each other for support, until the hallway opened up into a giant room with a raised walkway. There was a woman standing in the middle of the walkway in a traditional japanese outfit and a sword attached to her side.

 

“Welcome, Titania and traitors, to my arena,” the woman said to them. We all tensed into our defensive positions.

 

“I presume you must be Ikagura, member of Trinity Raven,” Erzy said to the lady. She just smirked in response, a clear indicator that Erzy was correct.

 

_ We must be prepared. This is one of the meanies Jellal-kun hired. _ I then reached to my magic and prepared to attack when an opening appears.

 

**Erza POV**

 

_ We must be wary. I will have to be up front since she uses swordplay like me. _

 

“Yes. I am a member of Trinity Raven, Ikagura,”

 

“You’re one of the meanies Jellal-kun hired!” Millianna said.

 

“Yes, Jellal hired us to protect the Tower. Currently, that means exterminating the rodents and traitors that threaten the Tower,” Ikagura said in a bored tone.

 

“So we must fight you to get to Jellal,” I said.

 

“Yes,” she said and we both got into attacking positions.

 

“Shô, Millianna, provide support but do not close in, do you understand?” I called behind me while staring into my opponent’s eyes.

 

“Hai!” they both replied, and I jumped into action.

 

I activate my magic and requipped into my Heaven’s Wheel armor.

 

“Dance my Blades!” and sent a dozen blades in her direction. Right when they were about to make contact, she took out her sword and sliced. Somehow in that one swipe she was able to stop all may blades and send them crumbling to the ground in pieces. Due to my momentum, I was headed toward her, so I summoned another blade and readied another attack. Again, she swiped as I was about to attack, and I threw me to the ground, and my armor and sword we shattered again.

 

“Erzy/Sister!” I heard before the swish of cards was sent over my head.  _ I need to get away from her. _ Suddenly. I felt something around my ankle and pulling me backwards, away from Ikagura. Instinctively, I requipped a sword, about to chop whatever was on my ankle, until I realized it was pulling me  _ away _ from the threat. I looked to where I was being pulled and saw Millianna, pulling me away from the battle.

 

“Thanks Millianna,” I told her while getting up off the floor.

 

“No problem Erzy! Though Shô may need some help soon. Like now,” she said while looking towards the battle at hand. I turned around to see Shô sending wave after wave of cards, but each wave fell to pieces long before it reached their mark.

 

“I’m going back in. Make sure he isn’t maimed while I get there!” I yelled to Millianna while rushed into battle, requipping into my Nightwing armor and matching sword. I intercepted Ikagura while she was defending Shô’s cards. I was hoping for a hit but she easily defended the attack.

 

“Oh? Back for more?” Ikagura said with a sickening smile. Suddenly, my armor cracked again and both my sword and armor crumbled to the floor.  _ Again?! How! _

 

I requipped into my Flame Empress armor and sword and rushed to her. We clashed swords and struggled for a few moments before jumping back. I immediately jumped into the air and sent a fire blast toward her. She swiped through it but I was already headed to her, hoping to get a swipe on her. She not only deflected the blast but also my attack. And then my armor fell around me. Again.

 

**Time Skip 30 minutes later**

 

We have been trying to to get a shot on her and still failed in combination. Most of my armors and swords are destroyed at this point. 

 

“This has gone on for too long,” Ikagura said. As she said that, she swung her sword. I blocked but from the sound behind me, Shô nor Millianna did.

 

“AHH!” they painfully screamed from the blow.

 

“Shô! Millianna!” I yelled and turned around to make sure they were okay.

 

“Wrong move Titania,” I heard before I let out a painful yell of my own and my armor shattered yet again.

 

“Sister/Erzy!” I heard.

 

I stood back up in my destroyed armor, and glared at Ikagura. I faintly heard  _ Oh shit, sister is getting serious _ but I was too focused on my enemy. 

 

“You will regret hurting my family,” I said in a deathly tone. 

 

“No, I won’t, but you will regret ever coming back to this tower,” and with a grin, she shot forward.

 

We traded blows far too fast to see, but after another minute, we jumped back again. I requipped into my final armor, Japanese cloth and corresponding swords. These swords give extra attack and the armor dedicates all of the power towards attack but no defense. This will be a gamble, but I will take it, to save my friends and my family.  _ I’m already low on magic. This will have to count. _ I slowed my breathing and began to center myself.

 

***Scoff*** “Have you begun to randomly requip already? Or is this your last armor? I thought the Great Titania was supposed to be smart,” I heard Ikagura taunt.

 

I focused my mind.

 

“Sister what are you doing!” I heard Shô call out.

 

I became one with my blade.

 

“Be carefully Erzy!” I heard Millianna call out in encouragement.

 

I was ready.

 

I looked up straight into Ikagura’s eyes, and with an unspoken cue, we both went for the final strike. Simultaneously, we touched down then waited a moment. It was silent in the hall. Suddenly, we all heard a cracking sound. Seconds later, I heard a cry and the sound of a body hitting the ground. I slowly turn to see Ikagura lying in a heap on the ground, her sword shattered to pieces all around her.

 

“How is this possible!” she said in a hushed whisper.

 

“‘Cause Fairies will  **_always_ ** win,”

  
  



	10. Team C vs Vidaldus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know this is again super late and I have not been updating at a usual time schedule, but you know life happens. But I hope everyone is having a good time in life! IRL I have been dealing with ridiculous drama which I won't bore you with. On to the chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any capacity

**No One's POV**

Lucy, Juvia, and Wally all headed down another tunnel. The difference of this team from the rest is that it was completely silent on their search for one of the Trinity Raven. None of them knew each other well, so they each stuck to their own thoughts.

_**Juvia’s Thoughts** _

Oh how Juvia misses her Gray-sama. Juvia hopes that Gray-sama is all right. This is all Love Rival’s fault! She separated Juvia from her Gray-sama! Juvia must be careful. Juvia cannot lose to Love Rival and allow Gray-sama to fall in love with her….

_**Lucy’s Thoughts** _

So if we fight Vidaldus then I could pull out Cancer to cut the hair. Wally could cover Juvia and I as well with his Guns magic. I don’t know how Juvia fights very well but she must be pretty good if she was a part of the Element Four at Phantom Lord. Maybe I can try out one of my new spells too! I should have enough magic stored to do one, or at least attempt to….

_**Wally’s Thoughts** _

This should be a dandy fight! I hope everyone is just dandy too with their own fights, I wonder what this dandy lady’s plan is going to be. She must have one in thought since she had that whole plan for us in mere minutes. Well. whatever it is, it better result in a dandy victory, but I’ll listen since Erza trusts her judgement….

**Continuing No One’s POV**

While Team C was walking and searching for a member of Trinity Raven, they came to a crossroads. They all stopped and looked at each other.

“Well should we go left or right guys?” Lucy asked, breaking the silence.

“Juvia thinks we should go left because Juvia can hear something coming down from the hallway,” Juvia said to the group.

“Well, since none of us have any other ideas, and it may lead to one of the Trinity Raven, let’s go that route. Wally? Any objections?” Lucy asked Wally.

“Going left and toward the sound is dandy for me,” Wally said.

In agreement, the three mages went down the left hallway. After a few minutes, the mages could hear the sound more clearly.

“Ugh what is that sound?! It sounds so awful!” Lucy said with her hands covering her ears while she walked.

“I agree, this is so not dandy playing,” Wally said in agreement, also holding his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out the horrendous sound.

Juvia, the only one not holding her hands to her ears, said, “Juvia has heard worse. Gajeel likes to play the guitar and this is nothing compared to his playing.”

The group continued down the hallway with the music getting increasingly louder, until the hallway opened up into a gigantic, domed ceiling, room. In the middle, a person jamming out onto a guitar, making the awful sound the group heard down the hallway.

**Lucy POV**

As soon as I heard music, I had a gut feeling that it was Vidaldus we would be fighting. I started making strategies oriented to defeating Vidaldus as well traveled down the hallway. Once the hallway opened up into the huge space of a room, we saw a person in the middle, totally out of it and jamming to a tune in his head and onto his guitar. Vidaldus. I immediately pull my team members back into the hallway and into a little alcove, out of sight of Vidaldus.

“What are you doing Love Rival!” Juvia said with a tint of anger in her voice.

“Shh! I don’t think he noticed us and I want to use it to our advantage!” I said to her in a hushed voice.

“Oh, like a sneak attack?” Juvia asked.

“Yes. Now, Wally do you have any bullets that make smoke or explode on impact?

“Yes, I have both smoke shots and exploding rounds,” he said.

“Perfect. So I want you to shoot smoke shots and maybe a few exploding rounds as well to distract him and also get him to stop that Mavis-awful music. Then Juvia and I will circle around him in opposite directions. I am then going to summon one of my spirits. This will most likely draw his attention to me because when I open a gate, the spirit comes in a flash of light and also a doorbell ringing will sound as well. Juvia, I want you to attack him from behind while his attention is directed to me. Close or long range, doesn’t matter just hit him while you have the chance. Wally, find a good position to shoot from. I want you to snipe if you have a shot and distract him if Juvia and I are in a situation. I hope that we can keep you hidden and not in any attention from Vidaldus since we will have an upper hand if he doesn’t know about you,” I said to them.

“Dandy plan Lucy,” Wally said to me with a smile and a thumbs up. I got a similar motion of understanding from Juvia.

“Okay. Juvia, go left and i’ll go right. As soon as Wally shoots and the smoke is up, sprint to get to position,” I said to her and I received a nod of understanding. We all moved to the mouth but in the shadow so not to be spotted. I looked a Wally and nodded so he knew we were ready.

Wally shot an explosive shot and the music stopped. A flash followed by a smoke and we were sprinting into the room. When I was about halfway around the room, I stopped and pulled out one of my keys.

“OPEN GATE OF THE ARCHER: **SAGITTARIUS**!” I called out, and a bright flash with the customary two tone ring of a bell.

“Moshi Moshi!” Sagittarius said while saluting into the distance, as his customary entry greeting.

“Alright Sagittarius, shoot Vidaldus then get into position!” I called out while running farther down the room and taking out my whip.

“Moshi Moshi!” Sagittarius said and then knocked three arrows and simultaneously released them at Vidaldus.

Suddenly I heard “WATER SLICER!”

With Juvia’s attack, she completely dissipated the last of the smoke in the room, and as the smoke left, I saw Vidaldus suck up the water attack with his hair.

“Water is always good for your hair! Keeps your hair from drying out,” Vidaldus said.

“Alright then. OPEN GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB: **CANCER**!” I called out.

“-ebi,” he said after entering with the customary ring and flash.

“Cancer, give him a haircut,” I called out and then stumbled a bit to the side.

Cancer then shot out and did a series of cuts with his scissor-blades to Vidaldus. When he stopped, Vidaldus was completely bald. I shot out with my whip and pulled Vidaldus off his feet while he was still in shock from the attack.

“Juvia!” I called out as I collapsed onto my knees on the ground for a moment. _Two gates really takes a tole when I haven’t practiced it._

“WATER LOCK!” I heard. I looked up to see Vidaldus in a bubble of water. _Oh I remember that move. Really sucks. Well that should be the end- what is he doing?!_ I see Vidaldus take the guitar off of his back, and then he strums. He strums, and the vibration from his guitar caused the water to vibrate violently, until it popped.

Both Juvia and I were too shocked to prepare for Vidaldus’s attack. Thankfully though, Wally, Cancer, and Sagittarius saved us from another hair attack, which apparently grew back from the water lock, as well as giving us cover. With another smoke screen and my spirits fighting, Juvia and I ran to each other and came up with a new plan.

“No one has ever broken Juvia’s water lock before!” she said while catching her breath.

“We cannot underestimate him now. We need to destroy that guitar. If we do, and also Cancer cuts that hair, he should be defenseless,”

“Okay Love-Rival,”

“Good, now cover me. I want to try a new move but it will that some concentration,”

“You will need to close one of our gates before attempting one of the spells- ebi,” Cancer called out to me.

“Okay. Close gate of the Archer: **Sagittarius**!”

“Good Luck Moshi Moshi!” Sagittarius said before returning to the spirit realm.

“Okay ready Juvia?” I said to her. Our smoke screen was starting to fade.

“Yes Love Rival,” Juvia said to me before running to the left and preparing another attack with Cancer. Sigh, _What is up with the ‘Love Rival’ nickname? Whatever, now focus Lucy_.

I focus on my magic and the feeling of pushing it out and into a ring around me. I see a faint river of golden glitter start to form around me. I focus even further on this feeling and pushing out even more magic out before trying to harden it. When it was a solid golden color, I began to solidify the liquid river of gold around me. When I see that the river is solidified, I smile but do not cheer quite yet. I need to separate my magic into what I need it to be to help out my team: thin, razor sharp rings. Well this is the moment of truth, let us see if it works.

“Agh!” I hear screamed.

“Juvia!” I call out. I see Juvia on the ground with Vidaldus over her, poised to strum.

“CELESTIAL RING: **RAZOR RINGS**!” I call out. I feel my magic ring solidify further and form hundreds of sharp rings. I throw my hand out to where Vidaldus and Juvia were and 5 razors zipped from my ring and cut Vidaldus’s hand right as he was about to strike.

“Ack! What the hell!” Vidaldus says looking at his cut hand.

“Get out of the cross fire Juvia!” I call out while sending more razor rings. _I need to cut those guitar strings then he can’t play_. I send more rings at his arms and hands. Moments later, Juvia is at my side breathing heavy.

“Thank you Love Rival. He probably would have burst my eardrums at that range,”

“No problem. Anything for my teammate,” I said to her while throwing more stars to distract Vidaldus, “so, we need to cut those guitar strings and then he should be open,”

“And Juvia could water lock him,”

“After Cancer cuts his hair again,” and right as I said that, Cancer struck from the shadows and Vidaldus was bald once more.

“And Juvia can water lock him,”

“Yep,” I said. _I am running out of rings_. I start to target the strings more and threw 10 rings out, and 5 hit their mark, but bounce off harmlessly. Crap.

“Um, Juvia? We might have a problem,”

“What’s wrong?”

“My rings are bouncing off the strings, they must be magicked,” I said to her, “Wally! Cancer!” I called out, “I need you to cover us!”

Moments later, another smoke screen was up and Cancer was at it again. I take Juvia and start move and find a safe space to strategize.

“How many rings does Love Rival have left?” Juvia asked me.

“I think I can manage 5 more. Why?”

“Juvia thinks, even if it is a long shot in it working, that Juvia and Love Rival should try and do a unison raid on the rings,”

“Well, we are running out of options so any idea is a good one. Let’s do it,” I said.

We run out into the fray and I saw Cancer go up in a golden shower. I latch onto Juvia and focus on my bond to Aquarius, since it is the closest I could get to water magic of my own. I suddenly felt a connection between my hand and Juvia’s. I could feel our magic pooling and mixing I pulled my rings to the front of the pooled magic. I then felt the water magic fill and sharpen the rings to a deadly point. I glanced at Juvia and we locked eyes before nodding and pushed the mixed magic towards our target.

“UNISON RAID: **CELESTIAL WATER RAZOR RINGS**!”

The last razors glowed blue and shot out at Vidaldus’s guitar, striking and destroying it completely. Both Juvia and I collapse on the ground, completely out of magic. Suddenly, we heard a shot fire and heard Vidaldus collapse as well. Moments later, Wally came to stand over us.

“That was one dandy fight. How are you two ladies?” Wally asked us.

“I’m good. Need a few though to recharge my magic,” I said.

“Juvia agrees,”

And we both sighed, collapsed to the ground, and took a power nap to recharge the magic expended during the battle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Note: It is entertaining as well as a royal pain to write for Wally with his 'dandy' fascination. 
> 
> Love to hear what you think!!


	11. The Magic Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peaks out from behind the door/curtain/something of the sort. Slowly enters*   
> ... Hi everyone ...
> 
> So I'm not dead. And I have not given up on this story. Life just kinda took over. Im going to college next week and freaking out over that, and you know just getting through life and stuff. I honestly just got caught up in reading and watching shows that I didn't have good inspiration to write. But Im back! And hopefully will not be MONTHS before I release another chapter. But need to do some more planning and world building.
> 
> Also, this scene just kinda took over. I was going to do some more, but it was already over 2,000 words so I just called it and will write the rest of the stuff in the next chapter.
> 
> SO ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and anything in the series

**No POV**

 

**Era, Headquarters of the Magic Council**

 

***A few hours ago***

 

“Why did you call us here Siegrain?” Elder Councilman Yajima asked with all the council members making noises or nodding in agreement, except for Councilman Siegrain and Councilwoman Ultear.

 

“I have called you all here to speak on a very important issue. I am sure you are all aware I have a twin sibling” Siegrain said to the group of assembled council members. 

 

“Yes, but what does that have to do with this meeting?” Elder Councilman Michello asked.

 

“I have gained intelligence which suggests my twin has been continuing the Tower of Heaven project,” 

 

Around the meeting chamber there were gasps and low murmurs while the Council took in the information.

 

“We need to do something about this! We cannot let the r-system be activated!” Councilwoman Belno exclaimed.

 

“Tower of Heaven,” Siegrain interjected.

 

“We must send in the army!” Councilman Leiji said, ignoring Siegrain’s interjection.

 

“No! The army will take to long!” Siegrain exclaimed in response to the suggestion.

 

“Well then, what do you suggest we do Siegrain?” Leiji retorted.

 

“We fire the Etherion cannon to destroy the tower,” Siegrain said confidently to the Council.

 

All were silent for a moment, digesting the suggestion, before Yajima spoke up.

 

“I have a few things to say on this situation. Firstly, firing the Etherion is a very drastic option, only to be used in the most dire of situations,” Yajima said

 

“But this is a dire situation!” Siegrain interrupted, hoping to distract Yajima and gain support of the other councilors, “we must not let the Tower of Heaven be activated!”

 

“Excuse me Siegrain, I have not finished my point. In addition to it being used only in dire situations, it can only be fired by a unanimous decision of the Council here, and we must gain the key from Head Councilman, who is not currently attending this meeting because of his responsibilities to the mages of Fiore, the Council, as well as securing strong relations with the Crown. Secondly, where is this r-system being built? We were extremely thorough with destroying the towers created in our country. If it is not on Fiorian soil, then we do not have the jurisdiction to take any immediate action without a request from the country’s reigning leader or the Magic Council of the country. So Siegrain, where is this r-system? Is it located on Fiorian soil?” Yajima asked Siegrain at the end of his speech.

 

As Yajima spoke, many members calmed and became contemplative of the information they had and the current situation, however Siegrain increasingly became paler and more anxious the longer Yajima spoke.

 

“Well, it seems to be have been built on an island … “ Siegrain said slowly, trying to avoid giving all the information to the Council.

 

“Okay, but what country does it fall under?” Michello responded quickly to Siegrain’s slow response.

 

“ …. It resides off the coast of Caelum and under Caelum’s territory…” Siegrain said with reluctance.   
  


“Well then, it seems this is out of our jurisdiction,” Elder Councilman Org said with most of the Council either nodding or making sounds of agreement.

 

“But-!” Siegrain tried to interject.

 

“Enough Siegrain. You are still new to the Council and still young with little experience with matters such as these,” Org said.

 

“But they plan to resurrect Zeref!” Siegrain yelled, with ‘Zeref’ echoing in the chamber.

 

“Well then, it is even more important to notify Caelum of this. We are still legally unable to take any action in any area which is not controlled by Fiore,” Michello said.

 

“Siegrain, how did you come into this knowledge about the r-system and their plans to resurrect Zeref?” Yajima asked.

 

“Well… um… I gained the knowledge from my informants!” Siegrain thought up quickly.

 

“Which ones? The Council has a database of informants, and I would like to look at their reports as well as ask them a few questions in person. Additionally, I would like to send the documents as it would be beneficial for Caelum’s investigation,” Yajima said.

 

“Um, well, they are not from the Council’s database…” Siegrain replied.

 

“Then how do we know their information is accurate? All informants of the Council have been through intensive and extensive screening and have gained experience in the field, creating their own reliable reputations. We know their information will be accurate and reliable!” Belno said.

 

“Um…” Siegrain said.

 

“Yeah! How do we know any of this information is true! And why would they give us information of this if the r-system is not on Fiorian land?” Leiji said.

 

“Councilors, with lacking information and only the knowledge which this r-system is built on Caelum controlled land, which this information in itself is unreliable, I believe we should notify the Council in Caelum and allow them to make their own investigation with their own investigators,” Yajima said to the group, effectively ending the argument.

 

* * *

 

**Siegrain POV**

 

I stood there, still in shock my plan did not work to fire the Etherion on the Tower of Heaven. I waited until all of the councilors left the meeting room. Ultear and myself were the only ones remaining the meeting room. I was about to curse the situation when Ultear interrupted me.

 

“I think,” Ultear said calmly but forcefully, “we should leave and converse in your office, Siegrain-sama,”

 

I realized she was right. We did not know who could be listening. I had proper silence and privacy wards and runes surrounding my office. No one would be able to listen to our conversation, which was necessary especially considering the conversations we would be having.

 

“After you, Ultear,” I responded, bowing my head slightly and extending my arm toward the exit.

 

Ultear nodded and started to walk toward the exit which was being held open by one of the numerous frog attendants which were employed by the Council. I started to follow after her. As I was exiting the room, the frog attendant stopped me.

 

“You have been summoned by a few of the elder councilors. They have requested me to escort you to meeting room three,” the frog said to me.  _ Dammit! I needed to regroup, not get a scolding from the elders!  _ I looked to Ultear, she nodded to me, as if to say ‘go, and I will meet you in your office when you have finished’. She then turned on her heel and stalked off down the halls of the Magic Council headquarters.

 

I looked back at the frog attendant, “lead the way,” I said to it. 

 

* * *

 

**Ultear POV**

 

_ Damnit Siegrain. You have absolutely no tack whatsoever. At least it leads suspicions away from me. And damn that Yajima being quick thinking even in old age and not to get distracted by the trap words. I underestimated him. I will not be making the same mistake again. _ I continued to stride down the hallways, first stopping in my office. I needed to plan and figure out how to clean up the mess Siegrain made.

 

* * *

 

**Siegrain POV**

 

I followed the attendant down the different hallways to the room in which I would meet with the elder councilors. When we finally made it to the meeting room, the attendant opened the door and gestured for me to enter. It was dark when I entered, but the lacrima lights turned on after sensing a person entering the room. I turned back to the frog attendant, thinking it brought me to the wrong room.

 

“The councilors will be here as soon as they finish their call to the Caelum Magic Council and other authorities they wish to notify,” the frog attendant said to me before leaving the room and closing the door to the meeting room.

 

_ Ugh, couldn’t I have gone to my office first if they weren’t even going to be in the room when I was summoned?! _

 

I walked over to the table in the center of the room which was surrounded by comfortable chairs. I took a seat in one of the the chairs toward the middle of the table. It seemed to be the safest spot to take. I did not need to offend any of the elder councilors by taking a seat where they wanted or to be presumptuous on taking a seat at one of the ends of the table. 

 

_ It shouldn’t take to long. I mean, I didn’t give a lot of information, and they don’t believe most of the information I gave anyways. _ I thought to myself while placing my hands on the table, fingers interlaced.

 

Ten minutes passed, then twenty. Soon it had been an hour, and still no one entered the room while I waited for the scolding I was going to get from the elder councilors.  _ How long could this conference call take?! _ I started to drum my fingers on the table, the only physical showing of my irritation and aggravation of the situation.

 

After waiting for almost two hours, the door opened to the group of elder councilors all talking heartily with each other. I stood as they entered, though no one addressed me until Michello noticed him standing near the table.

 

“Siegrain! What are you doing here?” Michello said surprised.

 

“I was summoned here after the meeting earlier,” I said in a strained voice, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice.

 

“Oh yes, I believe we did. We need to talk about your behavior from earlier,” Org said while taking a seat at the table. The rest of the councilors took seats at the table. No one made any gestures for me to take a seat, so I remained standing. After they all settled down in their seats, they collectively looked at me with serious expressions, no trace of the amusement they had when they entered the room not five minutes earlier.

 

“Siegrain, while we all know you are young and new to the Council, your actions today, and leading up to today, are inexcusable,” Org said, starting off this session.

 

I bowed my head to keep my facial expression hidden from the elder councilors. I did not need to be questioned for my reactions or lack of remorse for my actions.

 

“However, lack of experience cannot justify your actions today or leading up to today. There are privileges which accompany being a councilman, as well as responsibilities. Though, there is no explanation for why you would not go through the Council’s approved and vetted informants. Most assignments which require any form of investigating also have a sheet of informants which are located in or around the region where the assignment is. Though with being a younger councilor, you should not have had any assignments which are investigation assignments. So I do not know why you decided to research or investigate anything on the subject of the r-system, and do not understand why you did not broach the subject with a elder councilor. It was unnecessary to call an emergency meeting to reveal this information, riling everyone else up, and even SUGGESTING the use of the Etherion,”

 

I kept my head bowed, not wanting to reveal my ire of the current situation. It would only create more issues, issues which I did not want to deal with at the present moment.

 

“My suggestion would be to suspend you Siegrain, and have you work under one of the elder councilors here. See how we tackle assignments and other responsibilities of being a councilman, before allowing you to regain your responsibilities. At which point I also suggest assigning an attendant to help Siegrain with his assignments as well as report his progress to us elder councilors,”

 

After Org’s suggestion, I look up at the table with shock plaster to my face.  _ Suspended?! Supervision?! How am I going to get ANYTHING done?!! _ All the councilors were nodding in agreement to Org’s suggestion. I open my mouth to verbalize my internal outrage, but I quickly shut my mouth before I make the situation worse.

 

“Now, who would like to have Siegrain?” Org asked the group.

 

“I wouldn’t mind having an extra hand in the office,” Yuri said to the group after a few minutes of consideration.

 

“Thank you Councilor Yuri,” said to Yajima before turning to me, “Now Siegrain, how does this plan sound to you. Work under Councilman Yuri for a period of time before resuming responsibilities,” asking my opinion on this suggestion, but I had no choice to agree or else I would lose my foothold in the Council.

 

“I would be honored. Thank you for the generous opportunity to regain standing in the Council after my poor performance with the Tower of Heaven investigation,” I said to the elder councilors, ending with a respectful bow.

 

“Then it is settle, Siegrain you will report directly to Councilor Yuri tomorrow morning. You are dismissed,” Michello said to me. Bowing again, I left the room and head to my office to talk with Ultear to try and fix the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... whatcha think? Was it okay? Did I have like awful grammar mistakes or misspell something? Just message me or comment below.
> 
> Also LOVE to hear what you think about the chapter and what you think will happen next (PS it also gives me more ideas, so your thoughts might be incorporated!)\
> 
> Final thought - I really thought the cannon part of this arc was stupid. Seriously, there are SO many flags that they should not have just fired a cannon that CAN DESTROY A SMALL NATION. So yeah going to messing around with stuff and make it more realistic or how I think it should have gone. Like or dislike my opinions, but FREEDOM OF THOUGHTS. I also gain a lot of inspiration from other fanfics or at least makes me think about events and say 'hey, that was stupid of them. Let's change it!' Sooooo look forward to a new chapter!


End file.
